


I Need a Pilot, You Little Shit.

by scarcelyMischievous



Series: Defector and Scoundrel [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Ben, Asexual Character, Ben is a little shit, Blood, Chemical Torture, Choking, Hallucinations, How Do I Tag, Knives, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smuggler AU, Smuggler Ben Solo, Syringes/needles, Torture, Violent uses of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarcelyMischievous/pseuds/scarcelyMischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Snoke finally decides to execute Hux on the basis of traitorous thoughts, the general finds himself forced to escape the First Order and everything he's worked up for. Now that he's basically a refugee, he needs to find somewhere safe in the galaxy where not even the Supreme Leader can track him down.</p><p>Unfortunately, the only one who can help him is a complete asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hux was a fine general, one of the best that the First Order has come to know. He was ruthless, cold, calculating, strategic, authoritative, everything one can expect from a man of his position. If something went wrong, he would not panic, but find a quick solution to fix it. If someone was showing signs of insubordination, you could be absolutely sure that Hux would extract any necessary punishment.   


  
He also wasn't one to ignore the voices of others. Many leaders have fallen because they wouldn't listen to their fellow comrades, deafened by their own pride. But if someone came to Hux with concerns or doubts about any operation that the Order was to carry out, he took every single word into consideration. There was no room for mistakes.   


  
Looking at him from afar, it would be unbelievable to think that someone would be stupid enough to strip him of his title. Then again, if he were completely trustworthy, he wouldn't exactly be in the predicament he was in now.   


  
The day had started off normal enough. Hux woke up early in his quarters on the Finalizer, changed into his uniform, had a quick but filling breakfast, and headed to the bridge to take charge. Everyone was doing their duties, with Hux checking every person behind their monitor to make sure of it. Currently they were working on the construction of a new death weapon, more powerful than the Death Star. He had to make sure everything was going smoothly. Then, Hux heard footsteps rush over to him, and he turned his gaze away from a screen to see who it was.   


  
It was Lieutenant Mitaka, looking rather nervous. "Sir, the Supreme Leader has requested a meeting with you," he said.   


  
This wasn't out of the ordinary. However, despite Mitaka's usual jittery manner, he looked worse than usual. Perhaps Snoke was in a sour mood, and took it out on the poor Lieutenant. That was one of the many things Hux had grown to disdain about Snoke. He used fear to lead, rather than even  _ try _ to legitimately gain the support of others. And the old withered thing would barely show his face to any of those he was in command of. It was cowardly.   


  
More often than not, Hux found himself wondering what would happen if he overthrew Snoke. He was a much better leader, anyway, and everything he did was for the sake of the galaxy. Snoke was selfish, probably only did all of this for himself. Sometimes Hux would even wonder how he would he would take over. It started off vague at first, but over time it only became more articulate. Perhaps the time may come where Hux might actually be able to go through with his plans.   


  
For the meantime, though, Hux knew that he had to display all loyalty nice and obvious for everyone to see. He couldn't have Snoke become suspicious.    


  
He nodded curtly to Mitaka and turned on his heel, heading over to the meeting room where Snoke's massive hologram was set to appear. The closer he got, however, the more tense he felt. Something was wrong. The atmosphere, it...it was more distraught than usual. Was Snoke truly in as awful a mood as Hux predicted?   


  
When he arrived, Snoke was already projected. His facial features were small, a weak mouth and beady eyes, but it was clear that he was...smiling? That was odd. Hux could have sworn he had sensed some negative vibes. Not that he could be sure of that, of course, he wasn't Force-sensitive like the Supreme Leader. Hell, Hux barely knew what Force wielders were capable of.    


  
"General," Snoke greeted, his voice slurred and guttural.   


  
"You've requested to see me. Has something happened?" Hux inquired.   


  
"Something  _ has _ been happening, yes," Snoke said, leaning in his throne. "Tell me, general. What do you know of a Force wielder’s ability?”

Hux's face remained impassive, but his mind became muddled. He knew very little. Snoke was the only Force-sensitive person he personally knew, and most archives of both the Jedi and the Sith were unreachable to him. From what he's seen by the display of the Knights of Ren, they had some sort of grip on telekinesis. Move objects with their minds, or choke and torture others with a mere thought. But that was the limit of his knowledge.   


 

"I'm afraid I don't know much, my lord," he answered. 

 

Snoke hummed thoughtfully. "That does make sense. If you knew more, I'm sure you would have been more gu arded."

 

"My lord?"

 

"Here's a piece of vital information for you.” Snoke's voice began to grow darker. “We can read minds.”

 

Hux felt his heart skip a beat. That  _ was  _ vital. Surely it was vital enough for his own life. He didn't dare speak, and it didn't seem like Snoke was going to give him the chance to  anyway.

 

“I've seen your plans,” he said. “I know you wish to usurp me. I've let it go on for this long because I was hoping you would grow out of this hopeless fantasy. You are such a valuable asset to the First Order, after all. But it seems no such thing will be happening soon.”

 

The door behind them opened, making Hux jump, and he quickly turned around. It was one of the Knights of Ren, he recognized. He was masked, had on what looked to be typical mercenary attire, and was fully armed.

 

“General, I'd like for you to meet Naos Ren,” Snoke introduced casually. “He shall be in charge of your execution.”

 

Hux immediately paled, and his knees felt weak. “No…” he mumbled, before speaking up louder. “Supreme Leader, please! Give me a second chance to prove my loyalty to you! I'll improve the Starkiller, I'll destroy every single planet that you so desire--”

 

“I'm afraid that won't be happening. Your craving for power is overbearing.” Snoke then waved his hand dismissively. “Naos, take him away and have him executed as soon as possible. And make sure to have it broadcasted. All must witness what will happen if anyone dares to even  _ think _ about rebelling against me.”

 

A strong grip suddenly held Hux's arms behind his back, and soon enough he was being lead out of the room. 

 

This was all too much to process, especially with the fast rate everything was going. How had Hux been so careless? If only he had known, if he had done more research on the Force, then maybe he wouldn't be where he was now. He really would have been more guarded, instead of being so ignorant as to let his mind roam freely.

 

Naos took the long way through the Finalizer, making sure that everyone saw their General, walking with his hands forced behind him like a lowly criminal. The officers looked concerned, and maintenance seemed completely baffled. Of course Naos wasn't going to let him die without making him face such humiliation. 

 

They were heading towards the stormtrooper training section now. Some of the troopers were working with new upgraded blasters, with Captain Phasma supervising them. When she saw Hux, though, she ignored the training and walked straight over to the two. “What is the meaning of this?” she demanded.

 

Hux couldn't help but feel a little relieved. He and Phasma had always been close. Not just on a professional level, but they could sometimes be seen as friends. They spent a lot of their downtime together, talking about strategic maneuvers along with the latest gossip among the crew. However, just like Hux, Phasma was willing to do anything to guarantee the success of the First Order, including eliminating any threats. If Hux was a threat, Phasma could easily push any personal feelings aside and kill him herself.

 

“It's all simple, Captain,” Naos spoke, his voice distorted with his mask’s modulator. “General Hux has been plotting treason. I'm to execute him.”

 

Although she wore her helmet, Hux could tell there was a look of disbelief on Phasma’s face. “Treason? What proof do you have to back this up?” she asked. 

 

“The Supreme Leader has sensed it,” Naos answered simply.

 

Phasma scoffed. “That's hardly valid enough evidence that would withstand in any trial.” Let it never be said that Phasma didn't have the courage to stand up to a Knight of Ren.

 

Naos was about to counter, but a stormtrooper approached them hesitantly. “Uh, Captain?” he asked.

 

“What is it, FN-2003? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?”

 

“Right, I understand,” FN-2003 said hurriedly. “It's just that, there's something wrong with my blaster. It's not...blasting…”

 

“What do you mean?” Phasma asked, growing more and more irritated. “These weapons are all brand new, yours can't be damaged so soon.”

 

“No, look…” FN-2003 started fiddling with the safety on his blaster. “Every time I try to mess with it, it doesn't do anything. Maybe the trigger malfunctioned--”

 

But apparently the trigger worked just fine now. As soon as FN-2003 pulled the it, a blast shot out of it and went straight at Naos. The knight was able to deflect it, but in order to do so, he needed his hands to channel the Force. And that meant he had to let go of Hux.

 

Hux didn't let another second go to waste. He ran as fast as he could, taking every twist and turn. Naos may have been powerful with the Force, but he didn't know the Finalizer like Hux did. He had known the Finalizer since the first days of its construction. He knew the best escape route without being traced, and he allowed himself to consider this a small victory. 

 

The escape crafts were lined up in neat rows, ready for take off. Each had an eye scanner next to it, to which Hux hastily pressed against. His blue iris was immediately recognized, and the craft door slid open. Hux heard footsteps behind him, and he didn't hesitate to step in.

 

He caught a glimpse of the masked knight before the craft door closed, could feel the rage radiating off of him. But as soon as the door closed, the craft launched itself out at a speed Hux only hoped was fast enough.

 

Oh kriff, he was doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux tried to process everything he'd just been through. In less than an hour, he had lost everything that he'd worked for his entire life. He was now on the run from the very organization that he helped to bring up. All because of Snoke, damn him. Damn the Force. Damn everything!

 

He ran a hand through his hair, ruining its slicked back style. It was the least of his worries right now. For the time being, he had to find some sort of place for refuge. Luckily, he had memorized coordinates for a countless number of planets throughout the galaxy. He just needed to figure out which one would be safest to go to. Kashyyyk wouldn't do, unless he wanted to stick out like a sore thumb among all of those wookies. He didn't do well with hot climates and desert landscapes, so both Tatooine and Jakku were out of the question. Naboo would be beautiful and peaceful, but it would also be easier to track him there.

 

In the end, he settled for Takodana. It was fairly uninhabited, and the places where it  _ was _ habited were hardly going to prove to be a danger to him. If need be, he had enough survival skills for that kind of terrain that he would be well off for a good while. He set the coordinates in and turned the autopilot on. Now the only thing he had to do was wait. As if that wasn’t nerve wracking enough as it is.

 

He decided to check on what supplies he had on board. Every escape craft should have been properly stored, and he was hardly surprised to find that this one followed those standards. There was a basic medical kit, a couple of MRE packets for sustenance, an empty bag, and a few canteens of water. That would do him well for the journey. 

 

His uniform would be a dead giveaway as to who he was, and Hux silently cursed that he hadn't made spare clothing regulated for these. He always thought it would be too much of a hassle, with all the different sizes. So instead of changing, he simply stripped off his uniform jacket and undershirt, leaving him with his black tank top. His pants and boots were still too obvious, but the only thing he could do about that was hope nobody noticed. 

 

Buying new clothing was unfortunately out of the question as well. He didn't exactly make it a habit of his to carry credits on him while managing the Finalizer, so he was broke. Just great. Hux groaned and sat down, running a hand through his hair again. Could things have been worse? Sure. That didn't make this any better. 

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

When the craft finally landed, Hux awoke with a start, not even realizing he had taken a nap in the first place. It was a miracle in itself that he was even able to. He got up, back strained and mouth dry. After taking a quick drink out of a canteen, he packed all of the supplies he could in his bag. He couldn't risk having the craft raided by anyone or thing while he was gone.

 

The planet was much better than he'd anticipated. Takodana was cycling through one of its pleasant seasons, with low humidity and a constant breeze. At least that was in his favor. 

 

Hux hoisted the bag around his shoulder and started walking. It was aimless at first, his main goal to just avoid bumping into trees and try to stay on solid ground. The further on he went though, he began to see something in the distance, just beyond the river. From the looks of it, it was a castle. Maybe he could look there for some sort of refuge. 

 

He cringed at the word. He never thought he'd ever consider himself a refugee. His role had been clear ever since he was young, when Brendol Hux had put him through basic training and military etiquette even before he was admitted into the Academy. Now all of that may as well have never happened, because it was all going to waste.

 

The way to the castle was quite a way away, and by the time Hux approached it he was panting. He really should have done more work outs on board the Finalizer when he had the chance. There wasn’t really much stamina to be built just standing on the bridge or sitting down during meetings. 

 

Although the castle was rather huge, and there was a giant statue of some sort of presumably famous alien in front of it, there was something about it that didn’t seem as regal as he originally thought. And then the scent of alcohol hit him. Was this...?

 

He opened the doors, and sure enough, it was a cantina. Aliens of all kind were mingling together and getting wasted, while some were engaged in some heated arguments. A band played music in the background, not exactly Hux’s taste, but it did set an appropriate mood for the place.

 

The cantina was filled with outcasts and troublemakers of all kind. Perhaps even a few smugglers? Hux bit his lip. He didn’t exactly like talking to non-humans, but if it would help him get some sort of safety he would. Survival first, after all. 

 

That didn’t stop him from trying to find humans first, of course. He walked around subtly, easily blending in enough to not draw any suspicion to himself, and scanned the area. There. It was an older man, at a table across the cantina talking to a frail looking alien, the one he guessed the statue was made after. There was something about the man that looked familiar. Hux squinted, trying to get a better look at the distance he was at, but once he saw the wookie next to him, it clicked. Could it be?

 

Hux turned around and saw another human, not much younger than him, sitting down and simply enjoying the music.  Hux tapped his shoulder. The guy looked up at him, putting his drink down. “What?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Sorry, but...that man over there. Is that who I think it is?” Hux asked, nodding towards the old man.

 

The guy followed his gaze and smirked. “If you’re thinking Han Solo, then yes, it is.”

 

He knew it. What the hell was a guy like him, who was a main part of the reason why the Galactic Empire had fallen all of those decades ago, doing in a place like this? “Isn’t he a war hero?” Hux persisted, even though Solo was more of an enemy in his eyes. “What’s he doing here?”

 

The other laughed, and Hux found it irritating. It was a reasonable question, and he didn’t appreciate being mocked. “Sure, he may be have been a war hero back in his day, but he’s not one to bask in glory. He’s an adventurer, you know? And just because you saved the galaxy doesn’t mean that gives you a steady income.”

 

“I...suppose that makes sense,” Hux murmured. “So what does he do for credits?”

 

“What he’s good at. Smuggling. Being an outcast. The usual.”

 

Smuggling. Hux needed to be smuggled. How coincidental. Han Solo wasn’t exactly the most ideal pilot, but then again, he’s not someone the First Order would suspect Hux to hitch a ride from. They wouldn’t think him desperate enough, which, unfortunately, he was. 

 

He turned back to the guy. “Do you think he would be willing to smuggle someone any time soon?” he asked, hating how some of his desperation was actually leaking into his voice. 

 

The guy chuckled and stood up, and Hux was surprised to see how tall he was. He looked to be as tall as Phasma, which was  _ tall _ . “Well, why don’t you ask?” he suggested. “Come on, I’ll come with you. You might need a bit of my persuasion.”

 

Hux frowned, and he was about to argue, but then again, the guy might have a point. He didn’t know what Solo was actually like, and maybe he would need the help of someone else. The guy didn’t exactly look like the most reliable person out there, with his shaggy clothes and hair pulled up in a messy pony tail. The minute the guy started proving himself unreliable, Hux was going to shove him away. 

 

“Fine,” he agreed with some reluctance. The guy smiled and lead him over to Solo’s table. The man didn’t notice until Hux cleared his throat.

 

Han looked up, looking quizzically at Hux. “Who’s this?”

 

“Who I am isn’t important,” Hux said dismissively. He didn’t want to waste any time on formalities. And besides. Han was on again/off again lovers with Leia Organa. If Hux told him who he really was, who knew, maybe he would ship off to the general without a second thought. “I hear you can help me. I need transportation.”

 

The wookie next to him made a gargle noise, but Solo waved a hand at him to be quiet. “Listen, kid. I’m busy. You better not be wasting my time.”

 

Hux nearly huffed at being addressed as a ‘kid’, and he was about to protest, but the guy behind him spoke before he had the chance. “Trust me, we can’t let him go. Don’t you recognize him? It’s General Hux.”

 

Hux tensed up immediately. How the  _ hell _ did this guy know? He quickly decided it didn’t matter. What mattered is that now Hux was completely screwed and he had no room to flee, completely surrounded.

 

The old alien talking to Solo earlier let out a chuckle, shaking her head. “I thought the First Order was smarter than this. Or maybe this is a complete surrender to the Resistance?”

 

“That’d be a nice anniversary gift,” Solo mused. The wookie made a sound that Hux assumed was agreement.

 

Hux swallowed thickly, trying to keep his exterior calm. “This isn’t a surrender,” he said defensively. Yes, he was on the run from the First Order, but his loyalty to it still didn’t waver. Perhaps those ties would prove to be a problem in the future. “I’m on my own.”

 

“He’s on the run from the Order,” the guy offered, and Hux wanted to trample all over his face in his favorite boots. What was this guy’s deal? How could he possibly know, and say it with such confidence?

 

Both Solo and the alien woman perked up with more interest than before. “Well ain’t that a damn shame,” Solo said, and he  _ smirked _ , the bastard. “Even if I were to agree to take you to safety--somewhere away from both the Order  _ and _ the Resistance, I’m guessing you’d prefer-- It’d cost you a hell of alot of credits.” He turned to the wookie. “How much would you say, Chewie?” 

 

The wookie, ‘Chewie’, made another noise, and the alien woman hummed thoughtfully. “No, I think 50,000 would be a better deal,” she said.

 

 _50,000_ _credits?_ Hux didn’t have that on him. Maybe he could lie his way out of this? They didn’t know he didn’t have the credits. He could trick Solo, have him take him to the best location he could and flee before he had to pay. Although, that would be yet another person Hux would have to be on the run from. Would it be worth lying--

 

“He’s broke,” the guy chimed in yet again and Hux  _ swore he was going to murder him-- _ “But,” he continued, “he could pay us in other ways.”

 

Chewie made a curious noise, and the alien woman looked wearily at the guy. “You don’t sound like you have a good idea.”

 

“That’s just his voice, Maz,” Solo said with a roll of his eyes. “What’s your idea?”

 

The guy shrugged. “Information,” he suggested. “I mean, I doubt we’re actually going to turn him into the Resistance. That’s just not our thing, right? But we can still manage to get enough information that it’ll give them a huge advantage. The Resistance gets a good few steps ahead of the First Order, the general here gets safety, and everyone’s happy. Whadyya say, dad?”

 

Dad. _Dad._ _DAD_. Hux wanted to scream. This was Han Solo’s blasted _son_. Ben Organa-Solo. So not only was he the son of a smuggler/war hero and the leader of the damn Resistance, but he was also the nephew of Luke Skywalker and grandson of Darth fucking Vader. No wonder why he seemed to know everything about Hux. Not only did he have access to Resistance information, but if his lineage proved anything, he possessed the Force. Of _course_. As if Hux’s luck couldn’t get any better. 

 

Aggravating or not, Ben really was being persuasive for Hux’s sake. As in he wasn’t suggesting he be hanged for war crimes. Hux had to admit, that was a good thing, but willingly handing over First Order information wasn’t preferable either. 

 

Solo thought for a minute, before letting out a sigh. “We’ll talk about this later. I have business here I need to take care of.” He looked up at the two of them. “Ben, take him back to the Falcon, watch over him. I’ll get there eventually, and we’ll decide what the hell we’re doing.

 

Ben smiled pleasantly. “No problem,” he said, patting Hux’s back. “Let’s get going, general.”

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The entire way to the ship was full of silence, accompanied by Hux's rage that was strongly radiating off of him. He trudged along behind Ben, hands gripping tightly at his bag strap in order to stop himself from doing the same to his hair. He didn't even bother watching his step when they crossed any puddles or particularly muddy areas. It might have been a childish thought, but he'd feel better if he could wipe his boots off all over the floors of the Millennium Falcon.

 

He glared ahead at the man leading him. Previously Hux had considered fleeing, maybe finding someone else back at the cantina that could assist him, but it didn't seem like Ben would let him go anytime soon. He may be acting casual, putting on a non-threatening front and all, but Hux could tell that if he made any move against him it would be in vain. Even though Ben had on loose fitting clothes, his muscles were obvious to see. And stars, those  _ hands _ . They were barbarically large, along with every other aspect of him. There was no way Hux could get away without putting up the biggest fight of his life.

 

It occurred to Hux that Ben might be listening in on his thoughts right now. He frowned and glared forward. “You’re not in my mind are you?” he asked.

 

Ben chuckled, glancing at Hux over his shoulder with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “What if I am? You wouldn’t be starting to feel insecure, now, would y--”

 

“Listen,” Hux spat, not feeling in the mood to provide any further humor for this man. “The reason why I’m in this debacle in the first place is because a Force user such as yourself decided to invade my privacy with his mind reading. I would  _ really _ appreciate it if you could stay out. If you want to know something, ask me yourself like a normal kriffing specimen. And if I decide not to tell you,  _ don't persist _ . Is that honestly too much to ask for?”

 

At first, Hux thought Ben would simply laugh it off, maybe call him something along the lines of uptight. Instead, he shrugged and looked forward once more. “All you had to do was ask, general,” he said. 

 

“I shouldn't have to,” Hux muttered bitterly, though he was relieved that that seemed to settle it. 

 

The walk to the Falcon wasn't as long as Hux expected. They approached it in about fifteen minutes, and Hux had to admit to himself, it was amazing seeing the legendary ship in person. He’d seen it in pictures, yes, had made sure it was taught to the stormtroopers as a notorious enemy ship, but actually being in its presence was a new experience entirely. It was almost as if he’d been transported back into time, especially since it was still in a fairly good condition. 

 

The hatch opened to the both of them, and Ben walked in, not even checking if Hux was following. He probably could sense him or something. Or maybe he was just that confident that Hux wouldn’t dare run away. Cheeky bastard.

 

Hux really did end up dragging his every step, leaving mud all over the Falcon’s floors.

 

Ben led him to seating area, where there was a chessboard where a game was currently in session. Ben sat down and smiled, patting the spot next to him for Hux to sit down. The general decided to sit opposite of him.

 

Ben didn’t seem surprised. Of course not. “So since you don’t want me to read your mind, explain your predicament to me.”

 

Hux didn’t want to, clearly, but Ben wasn’t going to let up. “The Supreme Leader, Snoke, found out that I want to overthrow him, so he wanted to have me executed. It’s all very simple.”

 

Ben just chuckled. “I see. Always nice to have a power-hungry wannabe overlord on board.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes. “The sarcastic remark is unnecessary. Along with this waiting. Do you know exactly how long your father is going to take? I don’t exactly have a lot of time to spare. If the Knight of Ren who was originally going to end me has any brains, he’d be off looking for me as we speak.”

 

“Oh, right. I’ve heard of those knights,” Ben said, casually lolling his head to the side. “They’re Force-sensitive too, aren’t they? Wow. That’s quite the conundrum you’ve gotten yourself into.”

 

“No shit,” Hux muttered underneath his breath, rubbing his temples. “So you can see why I’m in a bit of a hurry.”

 

“Well we’re going to have to go whenever my dad comes back, and I’m not sure when that’s going to be,” Ben said, with no sense of urgency at all. It was aggravating. “In the meantime, how about that information you promised?”

 

“I never promised anything!” Hux protested. “Yes, I’m technically running from the First Order, but that--”

 

“You  _ won’t _ be running from anyone if you don’t have the necessary payment,” Ben cut in, leaning back in his seat. “So, it’s your choice, really. It all depends on how much you value your life.” He smirked. “And no lying, hm? I’ll be able to tell.”

 

In all honesty, Hux can’t remember another moment in his life where he’s been more infuriated. He very much wanted to stay alive but...risking the Order like this?  _ There’s no way you could go back to the First Order now, though, _ Hux reminded himself. But...if somehow he could go back one day, he couldn’t say anything that might endanger it.

 

Then again, in order to hope for that future, he had to be alive. The conflict was practically tearing him apart.

 

He inhaled, calming himself. No need to get so overdramatic. He’d just have to be careful with the information he gave out. “Very well. I’ll give you pieces of information at a time, throughout the journey. How does that sound?”

 

Ben looked up pensively, as if it took a long time to actually consider the offer, before nodding. “Fair enough. All right, go ahead.”

 

“What would you like to know?” 

 

“Oh, I get to choose?” Ben chuckled. “Okay. How do you acquire stormtroopers?”

 

That wasn’t exactly something he expected, but Hux wasn’t going to complain just yet. “We recruit them when they’re young,” he explained. “There are some who come in willingly, mainly those who have been raised by people who believed in the Galactic Empire. Other times, we draft orphans.”

 

“Is that so?” Ben asked. “Don’t even give them a chance to get adopted?”

 

“They’re the outcasted children who have no chance of being adopted, so we do it ourselves. It’s hardly a loss,” Hux said, folding his hands on his lap.

 

Ben seemed a little perturbed at the explanation, but his confidence remained. “Sounds more like kidnapping than adopting to me,” he said. “Ever consider using a clone army?”

 

Hux cringed. “Not at all,” he answered quickly. “Too artificial. And our soldiers can actually use their weapons, unlike some clones. It’s easier to instill trust and loyalty into genuine beings as well.”

 

“Sure it is,” Ben said with an obvious note of disbelief that Hux didn’t care for. 

 

He was about to ask why he even cared when he heard the hatch open once more, along with footsteps. (There was also a complain about the mud, pleasing Hux.) Han Solo finally decided to grace them with his presence once more. “So, how’s he looking?” he asked Ben.

 

“Cooperative enough,” Ben replied. “Where’s Uncle Chewie?”

 

It was funny hearing Ben refer to the wookie as his uncle; maybe he’d use that against him whenever he decided to make fun of his hair. Solo just shoved his hands in his jacket pocket. “He’s with Maz. I’m here to check up on you two.”

 

“Well, we’re fine dad, no funny business here,” Ben said with a...suggestive smirk. Hux shuddered. He didn’t care for that either. “Unfortunately, according to the general, we need to be on a tight schedule. He’s got some sort of Force-user after him.”

 

“Yeah. About that.” Solo frowned. “I’m actually busy here. Too busy. You’re gonna have to find yourself another ride, kid.”

 

Well. That was going to be a dilemma. Hux actually didn’t think he was going to protest, since this was already too much of a hassle as it was. However, to his surprise, Ben was the one who intervened. “You’re busy  _ here _ though, right?” he asked. “So...you won’t have any use of the Falcon…”

 

“Ben.” Solo groaned tiredly, as if he’d been through this conversation a countless amount of times before. “I’m not letting you take the ship unsupervised. When have I ever trusted anyone piloting this?”

 

“Oh, gee. Let’s see. There was Poe.”

 

“He’s the best pilot in the Resistance,” Solo argued with a shrug.

 

“Rey?”

 

“She’s had a lot of training with flight simulators.”

 

“ _ Mom? _ ”

 

Solo glanced away. “She was mad and needed fast transportation.”

 

“Dad.” Ben’s tone was serious. “How long have I been going on these missions with you? And not once have you let me fly this by myself.”

 

“Okay. How do I put this.” Solo crossed his arms. “I can’t have someone with as many anger management issues as you piloting. Not to mention you’re nearly completely unreliable when it comes to piloting.”

 

“My  _ anger _ ? You literally just said that with mom--”

 

“She’s the only exception. Other than me.”

 

Sitting in the middle of this father/son argument was very uncomfortable, Hux quickly discovered. He shifted awkwardly in his seat, glancing at somewhere he could maybe go that would allow him to give the two more space, but he didn’t want to draw attention to himself either. 

 

Solo didn’t leave any room for further discussion. “I’m heading back to the cantina. General Whatever, make yourself someone else’s problem.” And with that, he headed out.

 

Needless to say, Hux was mildly offended. But then he looked over at Ben and found his anger rivaled. Ben’s hands were balled up into fists, and he was still staring in the direction where Solo had just left. And then, almost startlingly so, Ben got up.

 

“I have another question for you, general.”

 

Hux blinked up at Ben, surprised by his tone. It was calmer than he heard it before, and also more dangerous. “What is it?” he asked, feeling that a refusal wouldn’t be a good idea.

 

Ben glanced over Hux, and though there was still definitely some anger, that mischief was back as well. “Do you have any piloting experience?”

 

Hux immediately didn’t like where this was going. Sure, he had learned the basics of piloting when he was still in the Academy, but was it safe to tell Ben? Then again, he couldn’t lie, according to the other. “...I have some, yes,” he admitted reluctantly.

 

And then, that smirk came back. “Good. Follow me.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“All right. Now, it’s all pretty simple.” Ben had seated himself in the main pilot’s chair, making adjustments on some of the buttons that lined up across the dashboard and the top. “The controls on this ship are common ones. Anyone can co-pilot, really, if they know the basics.”

 

This was insane. “But apparently you can’t fully pilot?” Hux said unsurely, recalling what Han had said earlier to Ben. Too much of a temper, too unreliable. Those weren’t exactly ideal qualities that Hux looked for in a pilot. “Your father said you couldn’t drive this thing.”

 

Ben frowned a bit, but he looked like he had been jolted with too much adrenaline to care. “Yeah, well the thing is, he’s very extremely wrong. Of course I know how to pilot. If there’s anything that runs stronger in the family than the Force, it’s piloting skills. My dad’s been doing it for years, my uncle helped destroy the Death Star with his flying, and kriff, even my grandfather was a prodigy, proving himself to be one of the best when he was just a youngling.”

 

Hux looked at him doubtfully, not even glancing at the co-pilot’s seat. He knew once he sat down there, there would be no backing out. “This is honestly sounding like you’re valuing your pride for far much more than it’s worth,” he admitted bluntly. He didn’t need some guy with parental issues to take advantage of Hux’s situation in order to rebel against them.

 

The statement obviously bothered Ben even more, but he just crossed his arms and looked out of the window. Han could still be seen, growing smaller and smaller as he made his way away from the ship to do whatever business he had with Maz. “I can fly this,” Ben muttered, eyes trained on his father. “My dad’s never trusted me with anything. Neither of my parents have. The only reason why I go on these missions with him are because my mom made me stop any kind of Force training. Thought it was too dangerous. That I’d lose myself or something. But I am more than capable of flying.”

 

He then turned over to look back at Hux, eyes showing hard determination. “I can understand if you don’t trust me with this. Take my dad’s advice, go back to the cantina. But you need a pilot, and some of the people there that are willing to smuggle you without official payment...I doubt that’s a risk you’d want to take. Who knows what they’d make you do in return. So my offer still stands. Give me information, and I’ll give you safe passage.”

 

This had all gotten suddenly more complicated than Hux would have hoped. Not only did he have his own problems to face, but apparently he was also getting himself involved in some other person’s family drama. There was something going on with Ben that practically screamed out ‘trouble’. Even so, for some strange reason beyond Hux, he trusted this arrogant man. He had no idea why. Ben had only angered him this entire time and made him want to do a backflip off the deep end. And yet…

 

Hux sat down in the co-pilot’s seat. “You better know what you’re doing.”

 

A victorious grin spread across Ben’s face. “Pfassk yeah,” he said, and pulled a lever. The Falcon started with a rather loud sound, probably louder than what they wanted considering that they were basically stealing it. However, within no time, Ben had this thing in the sky and off into the galaxy.

 

Hux had to admit, Ben wasn’t as bad a pilot as Han had made him out to be. Rather, he was quite good. He would even go so far as to say ‘brilliant’, but in case Ben was listening, Hux kept it buried deep in his subconscious. There was no need to inflate his bloated ego even more.

 

Ben, in the meantime, was laughing to himself, sounding incredulous. Figures; he might as well be enjoying his time with this ship now, because once he faced Han Solo again Hux was sure there would be hell to pay. “You ever done any hyperspace travel?” he asked, already punching in some coordinates into the system.

 

“Don’t insult me,” Hux replied, although he had to resist grinning himself. Stars, Ben’s laughter and smile was contagious. How annoying. 

 

Ben grinned. “All right, all right. Hold on!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Everything was going smoothly so far. Currently Ben had put the ship on autopilot and got up to wander around. His communicator was also going off like crazy, almost undoubtedly Han trying to demand Ben to return immediately. Ben turned it off. Immature of him, Hux thought, but not uncalled for. He wouldn’t want to face that wrath either.

 

He sighed and decided to look around the ship as well, though going the opposite direction as Ben. He just needed some time to himself for now. Which, of course, is why Ben had to show up right behind him. “Planning on a little tour, general?”

 

Hux jumped and looked behind him, glaring. “I don’t appreciate you sneaking up on me like that, you know.”

 

Ben rolled his eyes. “Of course, of course. Your input is very much valued. But wouldn’t you like a small tour? You look like you need the company.”

 

“That’s actually the exact opposite of what I need right now,” Hux said, moving forward. Ben followed, but that was to be expected at this point. He acted like a lost animal, extremely clingy and irritating Hux every chance he got. Was this what he was going to have to get used to?

 

He sighed. “Where are we even headed right now?”

 

“Glad you asked,” Ben said, easily strolling along right next to Hux, hands casually stuffed in his pockets. “We’re heading to Hoth. It’s not that far, probably not nearly as far as you want, but we won’t make it anywhere past it if we don’t restock on things. Plus there are a few items I need to get for repairs. But don’t worry, they’ll only just start being a real problem by the time we’ve landed.”

 

Hoth. That wasn’t too bad, Hux supposed. He was used to the cold by now, having managed the current construction of Starkiller Base in the freezing temperature. Then again, he did have warmer clothes in those cases. “You wouldn’t happen to have any spare coats, would you?” he asked, looking down at his own tanktop. 

 

“Already in that much of a hurry to get into my clothes?” Ben teased, to which Hux grimaced, making the other laugh. “Kidding. But yes, I have some things you can borrow, don’t worry.”

 

“Good.” Hux sighed, and then they passed a long window, showing the view of the galaxy outside. He stopped, looking out at it. It was a habit of his, even back on the Finalizer. There was just so much of it; stars scattered in every single direction, planets with billions of lifeforms all around them. It was as amazing as it was overwhelming at times.

 

Ben smiled and turned to stare as well. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

 

“I suppose,” Hux said, holding his hands behind his back, a professional stance he always held. “It’s just so very vast. There could be threats rounding every corner.” Not to mention all of the planets and civalizations he could be conquering at this moment.

 

Ben chuckled. “But think about all of the wonders that could be discovered, the people to visit--”

 

“The places to hustle?”

 

Ben patted Hux’s back. “You said it,” he said humorously. 

 

“Your priorities baffle me,” Hux commented, before his hand came to his mouth to cover a small yawn. He hadn’t realized how tired he was. Everything he’s been through today, from the initial travel to Takodana to meeting Solo’s crew and to the current journey, has worn him out more than he thought.

 

Ben nudged him a little. “Come on, you need rest. The trip’s still going to be around six hours.”

 

“Six hours? I thought this was the fastest ship in existence?” Hux asked mockingly, though he had to admit that was still very good timing.

 

Ben reached over and ruffled Hux’s hair, ruining it even more, much to his dismay. “It is, but I’m tired too, so we’re taking it slow for a while. Come on, I’ll show you where you can sleep.”

 

Hux wasn’t in the mood to protest. He followed Ben to a small room. It was good enough for rest, and the bed seemed comfy enough. It didn’t look like this one had been slept in recently either, which helped ease his mind.

 

As he sat down and slid his bag off to the side, Ben leaned against the doorway. “I’ll be resting at the seating you saw earlier, behind the chess table. Let me know if you need anything.”

 

He looked up at Ben as he slid under the sheets. “You’re unexpectedly hospitable for someone who’s supposed to be the enemy.”

 

“Oh, I’m just about as neutral as you are right now, general,” Ben said, before tilting his head. “Besides, it’s hard not to be nice to someone as cute as yourself.”

 

Hux wasn’t phased. “You’re literal bantha fodder.”

 

“Ha! Whatever you say.” Ben reached next to the him for a small panel and slid his finger, which gradually dimmed down the lights. “Pleasant dreams.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Rise and shine, general!”

 

Hux groaned, more from the sound of Ben’s voice rather than actually having to wake up. He was used to  waking up at ungodly hours, so that was hardly the problem. He sat up and stretched. His dogtags had pressed against his chest while he was sleeping, and he guessed that there would probably be an indentation there when he checked. Whatever. They were underneath his tank top, so he wasn’t going to bother with it.

 

When he exited, Ben was already outside his door. He attire was all black, with thick trousers and a hefty looking coat, along with heavy boots. In his arms were similar items, which he handed to Hux. “Here you are,” he said. “There’s a hat in there as well that you’ll probably wanna wear. Your hair’s basically a trademark thing, a dead giveaway.”

 

Hux snatched the clothing with a huff, knowing that Ben had a point about his hair but not appreciating it anyway. “Fine, whatever,” he said, pulling a grey sweater on before the hat. “Mind telling me how long we’re staying here?”

 

“It all depends,” Ben said with a shrug. Hux was about to change his pants, then eyed Ben with a frown. The other chuckled and turned around so he wouldn’t look at Hux change. “Not long. Maybe a few hours, depending on how long repairs are going to take. We’ll also need to go through any markets they have here to stock up on food and supplies. So a day at most.”

 

“And you’re sure that’s safe?” Hux asked, zipping up the new pants and putting the jacket on. “What if Naos Ren locates us?”

 

“Don’t worry,” Ben said. “I’m used to covering up tracks with the Force. That Ren guy won’t be able to find you. If anything, he’ll only sense me, and really, what reason would he have to think I’m the person you’d be with?” He smirked. “Unless you’ve secretly been crushing on the enemy general’s son for ages and ages?”

 

“Ugh. Don’t flatter yourself,” Hux said. He didn’t even know what General Organa’s son looked like until a little over six hours ago. Not saying that he didn’t particularly dislike what he was seeing. Ben’s features were unusual, admittedly, but they had a certain...charm. He brushed it off. “You can turn around now.”

 

Ben did so, nodding his approval. “Nice, very inconspicuous. You’ll fit in just fine,” he said. “Next question before you get off this ship. What connections do the Knights of Ren have to the First Order?”

 

Another reasonable question. It was probably information that the Resistance already had, but that was fine with Hux. “The only connection we-- they’ve had,” he corrected himself, although it pained him to not refer to himself as part of the Order, “is that they’re both under the leadership of Snoke.”

 

“The guy you want to kill,” Ben clarified.

 

Hux made an impatient noise. “Yes, yes, him. No one from either affiliation can give orders to the other, but the Knights do have a tendency to step over First Order boundaries and interfere with their business. The First Order tolerates it, but the irritation can only be so subtle.”

 

“Interesting,” Ben said, before pulling up his hood, leading Hux out. “Another thing. Gimme an alias or something to call you out there. You never know who could be lurking around; there are eyes and ears everywhere.”

 

“Hm.” Hux already had an alias, but then again, it was approved by the First Order. “I don't know. Think of one for me.”

 

“All right, no problem.” Ben opened the entrance of the Falcon and stepped out, Hux close behind. The cold was a harsh change compared to the average room temperature on board, but it wasn't anything Hux couldn't handle. “Got it. You are now Evan.”

 

“Evan?” Hux raised an eyebrow. “What kind of name is that?”

 

“A very cool one as a matter of fact! Cooler than you deserve,” Ben defended. “Be grateful, I'm naming you after one of my idols, with only one letter missing.”

 

“Sure, okay. I'm _honored_ ,” Hux drawled sarcastically. He felt a sudden coldness hit directly at his face. He blinked, momentarily confused, before he spotted Ben’s glove with clear traces of snow on it. Did he...did he actually just throw a snowball at him? He was more immature than Hux originally thought. (Although it did take nearly everything in Hux's power to resist throwing one back). Instead, he hastily rubbed the snow off his face. “You're such a child!” he said, chastising.

 

Ben merely grinned and wiped the snow off on his pants. “I've been told that's what makes me so adorable,” he said.

 

“By whom, your mother?” Hux asked, earning him another snowball to the face.

 

“I'd keep my mouth shut if you knew what was good for you, _Evan_.” Ben wrapped an arm (a very strong one, Hux noted) around him and trudged forward.

 

Hux just huffed, not even bothering to argue at this point, and simply put his hood up as well. Taking a look at his surroundings, he found that Hoth was more inhabited than he originally thought. Previous reports suggested that it was a frozen wasteland, but civilization was booming. Hux wouldn't be surprised if most of the occupants were here because their home planets had surrendered to the First Order.

 

“Any chance we're gonna see any stormtroopers around?” Ben asked, quietly enough that no one else but Hux could hear.

 

“It's very doubtful. The Order is focusing on occupying the planets that openly rebel against us-- ugh, _them_ , I mean. Hoth has been neutral after its part in the Galactic Civil War, so it hadn't been a priority.”

 

This seemed to please Ben. “Nice. No disruptions. How's about I treat you to some breakfast then?” He then chuckled. “It sounds a lot smoother with ‘dinner’, but that'd be just impractical right now.”

 

Hux looked at Ben incredulously. “Are you trying to make a date out of this?”

 

“Is it working?”

 

Hux let out a long sigh, covering his face. He could not _believe_ this guy. “...Yeah. Fine, okay. We’ll go eat under completely platonic-- and I use that word generously-- circumstances, before getting everything else done. Because if you don't recall, my life is literally on the line. Will that shut you up?”

 

“Oh, nothing will ever shut me up, let's be honest.” But Ben still beamed and moved his arm so it'd be linked with Hux's. The general had no idea how he let himself get dragged into this.

 

Along the way on their search for a restaurant of some sort, Ben started asking more questions. It started off semi-professional, inquiring about the types of weapons the Order had acquired, amount of people fighting, which planets they planned on occupying next, etc. Unfortunately for Hux, Ben really did catch on to every time he even considered lying, so he had to be honest with everything.

 

And then, the questions started getting more personal. What did he use for his hair, what did he do for training, what was his favorite animal, etc. Hux couldn't say he didn't expect it from Ben, but it still caught him off guard how casual he was going about it. It surprised him even more how casual he himself was responding. For some reason it was easy talking to this insufferable man.

 

They eventually found a small cafe-like place to eat. The owner was an elderly teal Twi’lek, who didn't seem to know a word of Basic. Luckily, Ben knew the native language, and soon the two were seated, right next to one of the three fireplaces that kept the place warm.

 

They ended up ordering some sort of broth (“Hoth broth, haha. Has a nice ring to it,” Ben had commented) along with thin strips of Tauntaun meat, which smelled disastrous but didn't taste half bad.

 

As they ate, Hux took a sip out of whatever hot drink they had available, all the while studying Ben, who seemed too focused on his food. He truly was a curious man, from his looks to his overall personality. And to Hux's dismay, he found that he was growing more comfortable with it. He didn't get comfortable with anything. Comfort just wasn't his thing.

 

“I can tell you're staring, you know.”

 

Hux jumped a bit, then frowned. “I thought I told you to stay out of my mind?” he asked.

 

Ben slurped up some broth loudly, to Hux's annoyance. “My dear Evan, one does not need the Force to tell that with how obvious you're being.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes. “You're so irritating,” he muttered. “And will you ever cease with the flirting? Or are you just that anxious to get me into bed with you?”

 

“My, how blunt,” Ben said with a snicker. “But sure, being in bed with you wouldn't be too bad, but for reasons other than what you're probably thinking.”

 

“What, you're not actually fancying a shag?” Hux asked, taking a bit out of the meat while holding his breath at the same time. Seemed like the only way he could enjoy it. Hopefully they had some sort of mouthwash around here.

 

Ben shook his head, leaning back. “Doesn't really interest me. More of the type of guy to just look for some companionship. Maybe some cuddles here, kisses there. A hug would be nice too.”

 

Hux raised an eyebrow. “That sounds incredibly lonely of you when you put it that way. Perhaps even pathetic.”

 

“Yeah, maaaybe,” Ben jokingly agreed with a shrug. He sagged a little in his seat however. “You don’t seem better off than me, though, now, do you?”

 

“I suppose you may have a point,” Hux said, with notable hesitance. “So we've established that we're both without someone in our lives. What are you even into?”

 

“Humans, mainly.”

 

“What kind of humans?”

 

“Just in general.” Ben then snorted. “Pfft. ‘In general’. Get it? Because you're a ge--”

 

“Kriffing stars, yes, I get it,” Hux interrupted, though the corner of his lips may have tugged faintly. “Didn't we also just establish that you weren't looking for that kind of thing?”

 

“It was still funny,” Ben said, sipping his own drink.

 

“Again, you're such a child,” Hux said, and although it was meant to sound tired, there was a hint of fondness. “You do realize that you finding…’companionship’ with me is highly improbable though, don't you? I mean, once you've found me a good place to hide and I basically tell you everything that'll make me more of a traitor to my cause...it's done. We won't have to deal with each other after that.”

 

Ben waved his hand dismissively, but it was clear that he was well aware of that outcome, and he didn't particularly like it. “Can't you let a guy dream?”

 

“This kind of dreaming isn't healthy,” Hux said with a sigh. “Honestly, there are many other candidates out there for what you're looking for, many that are much more suitable than me. I don't even have any desirable qualities; what's got you so enticed?”

 

“I have my reasons, don't worry,” Ben said, which only caused Hux to worry more. “Anyhow, I think that's enough real talk for the day. Let's finish up here.”

 

The two soon finished their meals, and Ben paid for it, receiving his change along with two mints from the Twi’lek, which was definitely needed after the meal. Afterwards they headed to a small outside market, lined with torches to keep the heat radiating. As long as it was daytime, the weather was tolerable enough for business.

 

Hux tried to distract himself by looking for supplies that Ben told him to keep a lookout for, along with easy to eat food that required little to no cooking, but their previous conversation lingered in his mind. He'd never been one for romance, had always been too busy to even consider it. Sure, he may have had a fling or two back at the Academy, and maybe even with a couple of officers throughout the years. But he'd never been in a true relationship.

 

He tried not to think about it too much. What he stated earlier was true; once his business with Ben was finished, that was the end. There was no point in dwelling on it.

  
That being said, Hux tried to do what he did best; repress any feelings that would only hold him back. For both his and Ben’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The irony of this is that even though nsfw Kylux fics give me life, I'm always compelled to personally write Kylo as ace. A curious thing, that is.


	6. Chapter 6

As Ben began to deal with the repairs that needed attention on the Millennium Falcon, Hux sat just right outside. It didn't matter that the cold was biting at what little skin was exposed. He just needed to keep a distance between him and Ben, and it seemed like this was the best chance he would get.

 

Honestly, Ben had been making things more complicated than they needed to be. Transportation, that's all Hux needed. But then here comes Ben kriffing Solo making him consider _feeling_ things. What an asshole.

 

There were too many things to worry about as it was even without bringing Ben into the picture. Hux was a wanted man now. If Naos Ren couldn't find him, Hux was sure Snoke would have found a bounty hunter or something along those lines to assist with the search. Whether this entire thing would be widespread news by now was something Hux couldn't determine at the moment. On one hand, hearing that the First Order’s general had escaped their grasp might seem as a new weak spot. On the other, knowing that someone who had such a high position was being hunted down only to be slaughtered would get the point across that literally no one could go against Snoke.

 

Hux sighed, watching the cold make it visible in front of him. It reminded him of smoke; damn, could he use one right now.

 

The entrance to the ship opened, but Hux paid it no mind. He kept his gaze forward, eyes boring into the snow covered surface.

 

“Hey. Ship is ready to go,” Ben said from behind him. Hux acknowledged that he heard him with a grunt, but other than that didn't move. Ben walked over, sitting down next to Hux. “Let's get inside. You must be freezing.”

 

“It's nothing,” Hux murmured, even though he was sure he was going numb with frostbite as they speak. He found it hard to care.

 

Ben frowned and nudged him carefully. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

“Practically everything at this point,” he said, pulling his knees to his chest. “We're taking all this effort just so I can find some sort of safe haven, but is it worth it? What will I even do once I get there? My skillset is purely militaristic, maybe I'd have to just reduce myself to farming or something. And then what? Do I just live my life out like that? Completely boring and mundane with the ever present feeling that someone from the Order could still find me? Death is starting to become the least of my worries.”

 

Ben was quiet, and Hux looked down at his feet. He didn't want to spill all of his thoughts like that, but he was used to talking about them out loud. Phasma and him had spent hours at a time having venting sessions. Keeping everything in was inefficient after all, as she would so often remind him.

 

“So what is it that you want to do now?” Ben finally questioned, and Hux could feel the other's steady gaze on him.

 

Hux shrugged. “Pfassk, I don't know. Why don't you just leave me here. The cold will finish me off soon enough.”

 

Ben sighed and stood up, grabbing onto Hux's arm and forcing him to stand as well. “Come on. Let's get you back on board, you can take a nice warm shower, and then we can talk about this some more. I'm not just gonna leave you here.”

 

Hux wanted to protest, but at the same time, he just wanted to rest. With a nod, he let Ben lead him back inside.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The shower did help Hux feel better, but only slightly. He spent a majority of his time in it kneeling down with his head against the wall, letting the warm water wash over him as he continued to think about every single thing that was wrong in his life. He was even tempted to cry, but his pride was still strong enough to prevent him from doing so, even when he was just here by himself.

 

When he finally finished and stepped out, he saw that Ben had set out new clothes for him. At first he thought that they were Ben's, but once he put it on he saw that they actually fit him instead of being too big or baggy. Did Ben actually go out and get him new clothes? He scoffed at the idea, thinking that maybe he just had the extra pair from someone else, but it warmed him up better than the shower.

 

He made his way to where Ben was piloting, when the distinctive smell of chocolate hit him. He raised an eyebrow, sniffing to make sure he wasn’t just imagining it.

 

Ben seemed to sense his presence, because he put the ship on autopilot again and got up from his seat, grinning. “I was beginning to think you drowned in the shower for a minute there,” he teased.

 

Hux frowned, which seemed more like a pout, and was about to defend himself before Ben was handing him a mug. He looked down at it curiously. “...Hot chocolate?”

 

Ben nodded, holding his own mug in his other hand. “Yup. It's a friend's special version of it. I think you'll like it.”

 

Hux took a certified cautious sip, then hummed in approval. Yes, it was _very_ good. “What's the occasion?” he asked, taking a seat.

 

“Just thought it would make you feel better,” Ben replied, sitting down in front of him. Even though he was trying to act casual about all of this, he seemed more somber. “So how are you feeling, really? About everything?”

 

“Isn't that the question of the hour,” Hux muttered. “I don't know. Everything is driving me mad. Just...let's continue looking for somewhere to go.”

 

“Are you su--”

 

“Of course I'm kriffing sure!” Hux suddenly snapped, his grip tightening around the mug. He was still too over the edge, his mind racing, making him feel horrible all over. “What else can I do at this point? Do you see any other options for me at this point?! Or maybe you can just take me back to the Order. Surely they've put a bounty on my head by now, you can even be rewarded!”

 

“That's enough.”

 

Hux blinked. Ben’s tone suddenly became very demanding. Ben continued. “No talk like that, huh? There's always another option.”

 

Despite the change in atmosphere, Hux laughed harshly. “Like _what_? What do you suggest; whisking me off to the Resistance, have me go through a whole quote unquote ‘redemption’ phase, and live happily ever after?”

 

And then Ben stayed completely quiet, looking like he wanted to say something, eyes simultaneously showing hope and disappointed. Hux couldn't resist another laugh. “Oh. _Oh_. You did, you actually did. Ha! Well aren't you the most naive creature I've ever had the misfortune of knowing.”

 

Ben gritted his teeth. “It's not like it's impossible for you to join them!” he argued.

 

“You couldn't be more wrong,” Hux said. “Don't forget who I am, Ben. I didn't leave the Order because I don't believe what they stand for. I left because I want to take their ruler’s place, because I know I can run the galaxy better if I had complete control. Do you really believe you can make me completely switch sides with some sweet talk and hot drinks? Even if I did, the Resistance wants me dead, and frankly the feeling is mutual.”

 

Ben set his cup down, and it was clear that he was doing everything he could to keep his temper in control. “Tell me something, Hux,” he said quietly. “Do you even believe in the First Order?"

 

Hux sputtered incredulously. “Well I have for the past thirty-three years--”

 

Ben interrupted him. “Do _you_ believe in the First Order?” he asked again. “Or is that what you were raised to believe in? Have you ever questioned your loyalty, or even got the chance to? Was it forced down your throat at such a young age that you were too dumb to think otherwise?”

 

Hux nearly growled, standing up and dropping his drink. The mug somehow stayed in one piece. “You don't know anything about me!”

 

Ben stood as well, hands balled up into fists. “Then answer the damn question! Do you believe in the First Order, deep in your heart, above all else, with your own free will?!”

 

He wanted to scream at Ben that yes, of course he believed in it. It's all he'd ever known, and he would willingly die for the cause. But no words came out. He tried to think up a convincing argument, but he was at a complete loss.

 

Instead of saying anything, he spun around on his heel and began walking.

 

Ben did as well from the sound of it. “Don't walk away when you know very well that I'm on to something--”

 

“ _Enough!_ ” Hux stopped, but he didn't turn around, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to get a hold of himself. “I want to hear nothing more from you! Can't you tell when a person wants to be left alone?! Your need for constant attention is unfathomable!”

 

He spared a glance over his shoulder at Ben, and then instantly regretted it. He still seemed angered, but it looked like Hux had accidentally hit a nerve. Ben's fists were shaking, and his lip was quivering.

 

Hux turned his attention back forward, quickly, so he wouldn't have to look at it more. He hated him. Hated that he made him feel things. And this feeling that was building up in the pit of his stomach after seeing that expression has by far got to be the worst.


	7. Chapter 7

It’s been about four hours of Hux silently laying in bed, and yet sleep alluded him. He tried his best to, but he kept tossing and turning, curling in on himself. He was still seething with anger, but along with it was guilt. 

 

Guilt was not a familiar feeling for Hux. He had been taught to do everything with purpose, and to not get invested into anyone else’s emotions. If anything, he could use other people’s feelings to his advantage. Not only that, but he was--emphasis on the  _ was _ \-- in the First Order. Sympathy wasn’t exactly a common thing there. There was no room for guilt, period. 

 

But then he saw that expression on Ben's face. It was so different from the cocky attitude he usually annoyed Hux with. He supposed that he should be relieved that he finally got under Ben's skin, but...he felt horrendous. Yes, Ben teased him excessively and angered him constantly, but he was also the only one willing to help him. Ben showed kindness when it wasn't necessary. And here Hux was, being so ungrateful for it all.

 

He couldn't help it, though. Everything that Ben was suggesting earlier, that Hux didn't have any true loyalty to the Order...well, it frightened him. He wasn't allowed to think against it. He'd been so involved at such an early age that he never even thought to question it. Could  he now, now that he was no longer part of it? He couldn't even bring himself to answer that.

 

After another few moments of suffering with this inner-turmoil, Hux got up. He supposed he could resolve one of the things bothering him by talking to Ben, if he was still awake. 

 

He walked out of his small quarters, noting that the lights in the ship had dimmed faintly. Perhaps Ben really did decide to rest for now. He walked into the main room where they had their argument earlier. His mug was still on the ground, but the drink that had spilled was cleaned up. He then turned to see that Ben had maybe had a bit of a tantrum. His mug had been smashed completely, shards of the glass everywhere. 

 

Hux sighed and decided to clean the remaining mess up himself. He found a small bag near the garbage dispenser and carefully put the pieces in, when he realized something. Whoever gave this mug to Ben must have known about his temper, because upon further inspection, Hux identified the glass to be similar to some of the sturdier material on board the Finalizer. And Ben managed to break it, presumably with his raw strength. Shit.

 

He shivered, now glad that he left when he did. Better than to have faced Ben's wrath (which he tried not to remind himself that it was his own fault for making him angry). 

 

After throwing away the shattered pieces, Hux began walking again. It occurred to him that he didn’t know where Ben slept, so he ended up walking around aimlessly. It looked like he didn't have to for long, though.

 

Ben’s door was open, and Hux tentatively stuck his head in. It was dark, but Hux could tell that some of the things in here also suffered from his little tantrum, judging by the way they were smashed everywhere. Ben himself was fast asleep in bed, his back facing Hux and blanket wrapped tightly around him. Hux frowned. He’d talk to Ben later then, after the both of them got some well needed rest.

 

Before he got the chance to turn around and go to his own room, however, Hux heard Ben whimper. He narrowed his eyes at him. Did he hear that right? Carefully, he began to approach him. “Ben…?” he whispered.

 

Ben winced, gripping tightly at his sheets. “...out…”  he whispered, still sleeping.

 

Hux sat down on the edge of the bed. “What was that?” he asked quietly.

 

Ben gritted his teeth. “G-Get out of  **_my head!!_ ** ”

 

Suddenly, a datapad came flying from the bedside table and straight across the room. Hux had to duck in order to avoid getting hit. It slammed straight into the opposite wall, and Hux flinched. He heard no shattering sound, so he could only hope it had a sheet protector on for its sake. He turned his attention back to Ben, who was starting to sweat a little. “Ben, you’re having a nightmare,” he said, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, shaking him. “Come on. Wake up, damn it,  _ wake up! _ ”

 

Ben gasped, his eyes shooting open. He was panting, shaking even, and he seemed like he didn’t recognize where he was. Hux loosened his grip on Ben. “Ben? Are you all--”

 

“It was him,” Ben suddenly said, weakly sitting up. He had to grab Hux for support. “It was him. Again, I heard him again and I didn’t know it was him until now but it was and--”

 

Hux made quick shushing noises, instinctively rubbing up and down Ben’s back. “Calm down, okay? Who are you talking about?”

 

Ben swallowed thickly. He seemed to calm slightly when Hux rubbed his back, but he was still near hysterics. “H-Him. Snoke.” 

 

Hux’s breath hitched. “What…?”

 

“I’ve heard it before. His voice. In my mind, he’s been- been talking to me.” Ben grabbed at his hair, his trembling only getting worse. “He used to say things, bad things, back when I was still training with my uncle. He thought I was...easily influenced. Tried to make me do bad things, it was all dark talk. But he said it with all of these promises of power, of...of importance…” He shook his head. “I hadn’t heard him since then, after my uncle sent me back to my mom. Said I was showing signs of being dangerous. It was Snoke’s doing, so I guess it was good that Uncle Luke got me out in time, before anything really bad could happen. But...I heard him again. Just now.”

 

Hux didn’t realize he was holding his breath. He released it, though he was still tense all over. “Why now, of all times?”

 

“I don’t know!” Ben yelled, and a handheld mirror was starting to levitate due to his distress.

 

Hux quickly put an arm around him, holding him close and running a hand through his hair. “Careful Ben,” he whispered. Ben whimpered again and buried his face into Hux’s chest, and the mirror was released with a light thud. Hux sighed in relief before turning his attention back to Ben. “Do you think he might be trying to hurt you?”

 

“He wouldn’t,” Ben wheezed. “I think...I think he sees me as something he could use. Like an asset, or a tool. Maybe…” He gripped Hux’s shirt. “K-Kriff...I think I messed this up for you…”

 

Hearing that, Hux didn’t even need Ben to finish his thought. Snoke was a powerful Force user, and although Ben had a powerful heritage, his training hadn’t gone far. If Snoke wanted to find Ben, he could do it with minimal effort, no matter how hard Ben tried to cover his tracks. But Ben said that he hadn’t contacted him since he was younger. So that meant… “No. This is my fault.”

 

Ben peaked up at him, and damn, he looked like he was on the verge of crying. “Don’t blame yourself.”

 

Hux let out a weak chuckle. “Who else is there to blame? Both Snoke and Naos were probably tracking me when I was escaping to Takodona. I lead them straight to you. Perhaps Snoke just wanted to contact you again when you were in a state of emotional distress. Which was my fault as well.”

 

Ben said nothing, and Hux really hoped he would agree. Instead of lashing out at him though, Ben nudged his chest, silently urging him to lay down. He did so without complaint.

 

Both of their breathing grew more even as they managed to calm themselves down. Hux found that his arm was still around Ben, and Ben was huddled closer than before. Neither felt like changing their position. 

 

Ben was the first to break the silence. “If either of them come for us, I'll keep you safe.”

 

Hux looked down at Ben with tired curiosity. “Why are you so keen on protecting me, hm? Think you'll get an extra juicy First Order secret if you play bodyguard as well as pilot?”

 

Despite his current state, Ben managed to crack a small smile, and stars, Hux didn’t realize how relieved he'd be to see it. “I thought I already expressed my ‘fondness’ towards you, hm?”

 

“Yes, but you’ve yet to explain your reasonings.”

 

“Right, of course, of course.” Ben yawned, although he looked far from being able to sleep. “Well, you’re cute for starters.” Hux scoffed, but Ben continued. “Your personality is pretty horrible, but then again, so is mine. I usually have a hard time really talking to people, but it comes so naturally when it’s you.”

 

Hux listened carefully, feeling his face heat up. “And you also think I could officially defect from the Order and my beliefs, isn’t that right?”

 

Ben’s shoulders shook with a silent chuckle. “It’s why I gave you ‘Evan’ as an alias. Named you after someone who got lost in the dark side but came back.”

 

“But whoever that person was, I’m assuming he was originally on the light side?” Hux asked. “That’s the difference. I never knew the light, Ben, I was born from the dark.”

 

“Doesn’t mean your fate is set in stone, y’know,” Ben said. He nuzzled Hux, and the general couldn’t help but begin to run a hand through his hair. Ben seemed to like that, and he let out a peaceful hum. “...Do you think you could answer my question now? About...what you believe?”

 

Naturally, that was the last thing that Hux wanted to do was talk about that. But Ben deserved an honest answer, and perhaps...perhaps Hux did as well. “...I’ve always been lead to believe that the Galactic Empire had restored peace and order in the galaxy, something that the rebels thoroughly sabotaged. It’s what my father had told me. He had always been a high class soldier, from the days of the Republic and transitioning into the Empire. Father was...well, he was a ruthless commandant as well as he was a strict parental figure. He raised me to be just like him.”

 

“And did you want that?”

 

Hux bit his lip. Did he ever want that? “Honestly? I’m not even sure. I wasn’t allowed a chance to think for myself. What say you to that?”

 

“I guess I can sorta relate,” Ben admitted. “I've heard stories of Jedi when I was younger, and it was interesting and all, but I never really wanted to become one. As soon as I started showing signs of strong Force sensitivity, I was sent away without putting a word in of my own.” Ben didn't sound bitter, but Hux did note weariness, as if he'd gone through this enough in his head. 

 

“My mom was always busy trying to build up the New Republic, so I was left with my dad and Uncle Chewie, though I'm not sure how either of them thought it was a good idea. Even when I went on all of those smuggling missions, dad made sure to keep a distance from me. Always told me to guard the perimeter, check for suspicious figures. But honestly? I think he just wanted me to stay away. Saw too much of my grandfather in me, no thanks to Snoke. I was basically just there for display.”

 

It made sense now. Hux recalled when he first met Ben, how he was on the other side of the cantina, away from Han. Looks like things were tough for the both of them. “What  _ do _ you want to be then?” Hux asked. “By the way you fly, I'm guessing pilot?”

 

“Uh, no actually.” Ben began to fiddle with the ends of his sleeve. Was he actually getting embarrassed? “I've...nevermind. You'll laugh.”

 

“Oh? Try me.”

 

“Well...I've been sorta interested in politics.”

 

Hux snorted, earning him a slap to the arm. “Sorry, sorry!” he said, though he was grinning. “It's just a bit unexpected coming from you is all. What made you interested?”

 

“Lots of factors, really,” Ben began. “I mean, the New Republic is, well, new. There's going to be people running it, and a lot of the ones that are taking authority have been around for such a long time. We never know when someone's going to have to take their place. I've learned a lot about how the way things work from my mom; mainly from just hearing her complain about them to my dad, but still. 

 

“I also know that there are some people who can easily corrupt the New Republic. I can stop that, I can work for a better system. Something like the one my grandmother always envisioned…” He sounded so dreamy by the end of it, it was almost endearing. “Plus...it’d give me a chance to actually feel significant. Like I’m needed. Heh, guess you were right about my need for attention.”

 

Ah, and then there was the guilt again. The hand stroking Ben’s hair halted. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.”

 

Ben shook his head. “No, no. You had a point. I guess I can be a little overbearing like that. It’s pathetic, really, don’t know why I’m still trying. Whose attention am I going to get?”

 

“Well.” Hux adjusted the both of them so they were both under the covers. “You’ve certainly captured mine.”

 

He felt Ben tense, and Hux silently cursed at himself. Was that too much? It sounded horribly sentimental. But then the other reached around Hux and hugged him tightly. It was too much of a surprise for Hux to say anything. He didn’t do anything against it, though. Eventually, he just relaxed, letting it all happen. “Go to sleep, you overgrown infant. We both need to rest.”

 

“Heh.” Ben nodded, letting out one more yawn. “Right. Pleasant dreams, Hux.”

 

“Pleasant dreams.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hux’s dreams were just starting to become pleasant when a strong hand clamped over his mouth, waking him with a start.

 

He nearly let out a startled yell, but then he heard something. / _Don’t say anything_ ,/ said Ben. Or-- thought? Hux was pretty damn sure he was hearing Ben's voice in his mind. It must be another Force trick. / _Be as quiet as you can. We have to hide_ /.

 

Hux frowned behind the hand. Something was going on, and he needed to know what. It occurred to him that Ben might just be listening in on his thoughts right now, to make communication easier. / _Why, what's happening?_ / he mentally asked, hoping Ben would hear.

 

He followed silently as Ben got up, urging him to do the same. / _Someone hacked into the ship while we were sleeping, set in coordinates to a planet I'm not familiar with. At least, I can't sense anything familiar. All I know for sure right now is that we've landed and someone has managed to get on board._ /

 

Hux gulped, suddenly hoping that the very sound of his heartbeat wasn't loud enough to alert the intruder. He didn't need to hear the other's thoughts to know that they were both thinking the same thing: the First Order caught them. More specifically, Naos Ren. / _How the hell can we even hide?_ / Hux demanded. / _If he doesn't find us, he might just end up taking the entire Millennium Falcon back to the Order. There's no way we can hide from him._ /

 

Ben gritted his teeth, before grabbing Hux's wrist. / _All right. You have a point. We can't hide,_ / he admitted. This raised more suspicion in Hux as Ben opened the door and quietly snuck them both out. There's no way Ben would be this compliant. Unless.../ _But you know what?_ You _can hide, alone. I'll distract him._ /

 

An audible sound of protest almost escaped Hux before he caught himself. / _Are you_ mad _? You're doing nothing of the sort!_ /

 

Ben frowned, looking around frantically as he was probably sensing Naos, making a sharp turn to another corridor in the ship. / _It's your best option. I can cover up your presence even more if I just focus on you, without worrying about myself._ /

 

/ _Oh, so you're going to leave the whole ‘worrying about you’ bit to me, then?!_ / Hux didn't care how that sounded, this was just ridiculous. / _No, you're hiding with me--_ /

 

/ _Hux._ / Ben was looking at him, giving him a small reassuring smile. / _I'll be fine. I can take care of myself._ / He reached a panel in the flooring and lifted it up, gesturing for Hux to go in. / _Don't you trust me?_ /

 

/ _Not enough_ ,/ Hux admitted, though he still stepped into the small space. Before fully going inside, he looked up and Ben, a concerned frown on his face. / _Promise me you'll be okay._ /

 

Ben said nothing, but rather, he knelt down and pressed a gentle kiss to Hux's temple. If it were anyone else, Hux would have found it demeaning and offensive. With Ben, it provided him much needed comfort. Reluctantly, he went fully into the space, and Ben closed it after him. Barely a moment later, Hux heard heavy footsteps coming their way. The same he heard after his last meeting with Snoke.

 

The atmosphere was tense, and a long silence ensued. Or, at least it seemed long to Hux. He had a hand over his mouth yet again, trying to subdue the sound of his anxious breathing.

 

“Where is the general?” Naos’s distorted voice was startling to hear. He was so close, the only thing in between him being Ben. Oh how he hoped Ben would be all right.

 

He heard him shift his stance casually. “Dunno. Haven't seen her in awhile, you know, always busy with my dad--”

 

“You know very well which general I'm talking about,” Naos cut in sharply.

 

Hux bit his lip. Ben didn't sound phased. “You mean General Ginger, am I right?” he asked. There was silence, but it must have been enough of a confirmation. “Threw him overboard. The nerf herder had been lying to me about credits. Said he could pay me for piloting him around, pfft, yeah right. I checked him over; he was flat broke. Dropped him off at some nearby backwash planet while the sucker was sleeping.”

 

There was something about Ben's voice that seemed very convincing. Even Hux would have believed it if he wasn't the one being lied about. Naos, on the other hand, wasn't convinced. “That is very hard to believe,” the knight said. “I can tell you're hiding something, smuggler. Do not make me resort to more drastic actions.”

 

“Look, guy, I'm telling you what I know,” Ben said flatly. “You can check the damn ship for yourself, but I can guarantee you won't find hi-- _gak…!_ ”

 

Hux's eyes widened. He recognized that sound easily, both from what he'd seen done to the victims of the Knights of Ren and some administrations he'd done himself. Ben was being choked, and Hux would bet that it was being done so with the Force.

 

“You are wearing my patience, _boy_ ,” Naos snapped.

 

Despite his breath being constricted, Ben managed to laugh. “Trust me, I'm wearing something much more suitable than your pa--HNNGH--tience…!”

 

Naos’s footsteps came closer, and Hux thought he heard Ben being lifted off the ground, his breathing getting worse. “You will tell me where General Hux is,” his voice even more compelling than Ben's had been.

 

“N-No.”

 

“You _will._ ”

 

“ _Fuck you_ … _!”_ A whooshing sound came rounding the corner, along with a click. Then, a single shot was fired. It seemed that Ben had gotten hold of a blaster with the Force. By the sound of the loud clatter, though, Hux could tell that any attempts to escape Naos’s grasp were unsuccessful.

 

Naos clicked his tongue, like he was dealing with a youngling who just stepped out of line. Ben let out a strangled gasp, choking more. “Very well. If you won't tell me willingly, I can extract the information from you just as easily. I will force it out of your mind. The weak amount of power you possess will not be nearly enough to protect you. And perhaps, while I'm at it..." Ben sounded like he was struggling more, trying desperately to push at any pain coming his way. "...I'll tear your mind apart completely. Make it feel like it's on the verge...of completely _bursting._ You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

 

Ben screamed.

 

Hux had enough.

 

He thrust the small door open, and got out. Ben's back was turned to him, and he was at least a foot off the ground. Although already tense with the struggle to breathe, Hux could see Ben nearly freeze when he heard Hux come out. He tried to pay it no mind, stepping to the side and letting Naos see him completely. “Leave him be.”

 

Naos tilted his head, and with a simple flick of the wrist, sent Ben flying, crashing into a nearby wall. Ben let out a huge gasp, greedily sucking in air, but he was too weak to get up. Hux wanted to go up to him and see if there was any permanent damage done, but Naos had gripped his wrist before he could make any move. “General. You've caused me quite a lot of trouble.”

 

Hux nearly snarled, but attempted to remain composed. “Well you've found me now, haven't you? Congratulations,” he said sarcastically. “So what now? Going to take me back?”

 

“In a moment.” Naos looked passed Hux, staring at Ben, who was trying and failing to get on his knees. “I'm still debating on whether I should take him along or dispose of him altogether.”

 

“I said leave him!” Hux yelled. “He is of no use to the First Order. If he was, Snoke would have had him ages ago. He was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

 

Hux was sure Naos was smirking behind his mask. “I can't just leave him here how he is,” he said calmly. “I sense he has First Order secrets. Along with a strong motivation to protect you. That will prove to be troublesome in the future. I think I'll leave the choice to you, general. Bring him, or kill him?”

 

Hux felt his heart clench. He looked over at Ben, who was looking back at him with fear and worry. He didn't deserve to be caught in this mess. If only it never happened, if Hux could just go back in time, before he even met Ben to spare him the trouble--

 

The general caught his breath as he thought of a solution. He...he didn't exactly like it, but it was the best he could think of. It would keep Ben safe, at least. He turned back to Naos. “Can you...use the Force to alter his memory?”

 

“N-No!” Ben immediately objected, his voice hoarse.

 

Naos paid him no mind. Rather, he seemed intrigued with Hux's suggestion. “Is that your final request?” he asked.

 

Hux hated it being worded as final, even though death was the inevitable outcome to this anyway, but he nodded. “Wipe any recollection of however long it has been since I escaped.”

 

“And spoken as an order, as well.” Naos chuckled. “It shall be done, general, I will give that much to you. I always honor the wishes of the dead, after all.”

 

He turned to walk back over to Ben, kneeling down in front of him. The other's attention was to Hux the entire time. “N-No, no no no please, no you can't-- Hux, please!” he begged, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “Don't let him do it, please, oh kriff, Hux, I don't want to forget you, I can't, not after everything! I can't lose you, damn it, PLEASE--”

 

“So noisy,” Naos muttered under his breath, placing his hand on top of Ben's head.

 

Ben tried to shake him off, choking back a sob. He reached a hand out to Hux, and the general wanted so desperately to hold it, give it a reassuring squeeze and tell him that it was all right, that this was for the better. But what was the use? He wouldn't remember anyway.

  


Soon, Ben's protesting ceased. He was unconscious, and there were fresh trails of tears down his cheeks. Naos stood back up. “Perhaps you want to put him to bed,” he suggested nonchalantly. “Leave any suspicion. Once you're done doing that, bring all of your belongings, and don't forget a single thing that will seem out of place.”

 

Hux looked down at Ben, biting the inside of his cheek, before nodding and going over to pick him up. Ben was heavy, but Hux hardly noticed; he was too numb at this point.

 

He made his way back to Ben's quarters and laid him down in the bed, tucking him in. Despite everything, he looked peaceful. Hux let out a shaky breath and gently ran his fingers through the younger man's hair as he did the night before. When Ben would next wake, he'd remember nothing of their encounter. Sure, his father or wookie uncle may question him of it, and it may seem confusing to Ben, but that wouldn't be enough to make Ben recover anything. A few simple words could not trigger a way out of the works of a Knight of Ren. Snoke didn't hand pick them out for nothing.

 

Hux leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ben's temple, mocking Ben's previous actions. Although he stayed asleep, a small smile snuck onto Ben's lips. The sight was enough to make Hux want to cry.

 

He didn't. Crying was a sign of weakness. Hux couldn't be weak, especially not for a man he knew for only a few days. Not even after what they had been through. Ben was just a big ‘what if’, something that could have been if Hux took a different path. But he didn't, so he would not mourn. He would will himself not to.

 

He left silently, grabbing everything he had brought, which wasn't long, and met back with Naos. The knight placed a hand on the small of Hux's back and lead him out of the ship.

 

“Time to go home, general.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit uh not gonna lie but i actually cried while i was writing this whoops


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Torture~

As they walked to Naos’s ship, Hux tried not to think about Ben, who was sleeping blissfully without a single memory of their time together. Instead, he tried to distract himself with the next being he could think of, and that was Naos.

 

Naos was intimidating, as all the other Knights were, with his long dark cloak and mask that reminded Hux of a skull. But there was something about his presence that also gave off the feeling of strong composure. Naos didn’t even have that threatening of a weapon. While the others had different types of blasters, Naos had a long staff with a spear at the end. Hux forgot what his exact position was in his order, or if the Knights even had specified ranks.

 

Soon enough, they approached their ride. The ship that had been given to Naos was small, barely enough to contain four passengers, but it was adequate. The speed was what mattered, which was more than adequate. With that and its size, Naos probably had little trouble navigating throughout the galaxy.

 

Naos had placed stun cuffs around Hux's wrists, easily restraining him, but there was really no use. The general had ceased any thoughts of trying to escape. There was simply no point anymore. Hux accepted his fate, and silently cursed himself for not doing so earlier. Would have saved some people a hell of a lot of trouble.

 

He sat behind Naos, leaning his head against the cold metal wall of the ship. The journey had been quiet so far, such a drastic difference from Ben's never ending chatter. Hux should have appreciated it, but he found it absolutely nerve wracking. He ended up breaking the silence.

 

“...You didn't have to spare him, and yet you did,” Hux murmured.

 

Naos’s response came swiftly. “Would you rather I have killed him?”

 

“I simply don’t understand,” Hux quickly defended. “The last time I checked, the Knights of Ren were a ruthless order.”

 

“Oh, we are,” Naos said. “I am just one of the more...lenient members, I suppose you can say. My race is a tolerant one, and I am more generous when it comes to mercy than I should be.”

 

Hux raised an eyebrow. “Merciful enough to spare my life, by any chance?”

 

“I am still obedient to my master,” Naos reminded him with a small chuckle. “If his request was not to have your torment and death be made a spectacle, I would have given you a blaster shot to the head. Or perhaps a swift decapitation. I personally only like to resort to torture if it appears that that’s the only way to get results.”

 

“Hm.” Hux closed his eyes. “So you’re going to torture me first.”

 

“Correct.”

 

“Will you enjoy it?”

 

“I certainly won’t mind it terribly,” Naos said. “It is my master’s will after all.”

 

Hux frowned at that. “Do you believe everything he tells you, Ren?” he asked, peeking at the back of his helmet. “What makes him so special that you’re willing to do anything for him? Or are you nothing but a blind follower?”

 

Naos hummed, and it sounded like a warning. “You should know better than to speak against the Supreme Leader. It’s what got you in this predicament in the first place, after all,” he said. “I have my reasons for trusting my master. If I did not, I would not have joined his order in the first place. Now, if you do not mind, I won’t have my loyalties questioned by a man who is getting executed for treason.”

 

Typical. Hux had noticed that all of the Knights were always so vague, talking in riddles and such. It was annoying, but Hux never had the authority to say anything against it. He certainly didn’t have it now. He let out a long sigh and leaned back in his seat. “You say you are merciful, yes?” he asked. “Would it be possible if you could grant me one more favor?”

 

“Within reason.”

 

Hux closed his eyes once more. “Steal my consciousness away from me until we get there. I don’t want to be alone with my thoughts right now.”

 

Naos chuckled. “Of course, general.”

  
  
  
  


When Hux next awoke up, they had just landed in the Finalizer’s hangar. He let out a deep breath, bracing himself for what was to come, before letting Naos direct him off his ship.  

 

Only one person was there to greet them, and that was Phasma. She stood up straight, arms at her side. Everything about her posture was professional and stoic, not one emotion able to be read, especially with her helmet on.

 

“The chamber has already been prepared. I am to lead you to it.” She addressed this all to Naos, pretending as if Hux wasn't there. Perhaps that was for the best. Hux had committed a crime and was going to receive the proper punishment. Phasma couldn't afford to look at him as a friend anymore; he was a criminal, after all. The coldness between them still stung, however.

 

The way there felt as it had before, when Hux was originally supposed to be executed. Humiliating, demeaning, terrifying. It was even worse now that he was no longer wearing his uniform, but simple civilian clothes instead. With his current appearance, it was much easier to see how much he's fallen. He didn't care anymore.

 

He recognized the path soon, before they even approached the chambers. It was where all prisoners were sent for interrogation. Phasma unlocked the door and stepped aside as Naos lead Hux in. It didn’t take long for Naos to take off the stun cuffs and situate Hux into the interrogation chair. He now lay at an angled position, both his arms and legs cuffed tightly, with no room to move at all.

 

It was only then, when Hux looked forward, did he notice the holocamera in front of him. Once it started recording, it would be broadcasted on every screen throughout the ship. Once upon a time, Hux appeared on those screens with speeches meant to motivate the troopers to fight with extensive loyalty to the First Order. Hux let out a deep breath. This was all a fucking joke at this point, irony cruelly jabbing at him every moment it got.

 

He felt Naos’s presence behind him and tensed. It must be time. With a wave of the knight's hand, the holocam began to record, signaled by a small beep.

 

“Your attention, please.” Naos spoke with a clear, commanding tone, probably imagining the entirety of the First Order as an audience in front of him. “Today marks the execution of your formal general, Armitage Hux. His charges? Conspiracy against the Supreme Leader and an attempt to flee conviction.

 

“As he always has, Hux will set an example for you all. By the time I am finished with him, I do hope that the message is clear and embedded into all of your minds: It does not matter if you are a stormtrooper or a high ranking officer, or anyone else. If you display disloyalty to the First Order and the Supreme Leader, the consequences will be severe.”

 

Hux kept his emotions guarded, his face revealing nothing. He was still, looking past the holocam. It was all he could do at this point. As a general, he was not known for showing fear or anything like it. He wouldn't show it now, if he could help it.

 

Naos moved from behind him, going to the corner of the room. There was the sound of something clashing with a metal surface. When he came back, Hux's sleeve was pulled up, and suddenly there was a sharp pain in his arm. He winced, daring to look down, and saw a syringe injecting something into his system.

 

It wasn't long before Hux was feeling the affects. He was hyper aware of everything, and yet somehow there was so much that was distorted. He blinked several times. Was he seeing things? He tried to put his finger on the chemical causing it, but then the pain kicked in.

 

It was too much all at once. He hit the back of his head on the chair, but just that simple impact felt like he was hit by a hauler tram. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, as if that would diminish any pain. Then he heard a voice creep up to his ear. “Keep your eyes open. You won't learn anything if you're always hiding.”

 

His eyes shot open. That-- that wasn't Naos. His vision was horrible right now, there were blurry images and figures in front of him. Despite this, there was one that he would always recognize, no matter what state he was in, and it was the image of his father.

 

“You’ve let me and the empire down, son,” said his father’s voice. It wasn’t distinct, sounding more like it was being played back on an ancient recording device, but it was his voice nonetheless. “I thought I raised you better than this. Apparently not... You deserve every inch of punishment.”

 

And at that moment, Hux heard the sound of Naos unsheathing one of the many small knives that circled around his boots, twirling it around in his hand. He walked back behind Hux and lifted his shirt up just a bit, just enough to reveal his stomach, and sliced it thinly.

 

If Hux thought he was feeling pain before, he was soon proven wrong. With the chemical amplifying anything that hurt, that simple slice felt like he may as well have just been dismembered. He let out a blood-curdling scream, and would have passed out by the pain alone, but he felt Naos urge him with the Force to stay conscious. This was too much, he couldn’t possibly take it. He would beg for Naos to kill him already, but he couldn’t even form a single word. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he just wanted this to be _over_ \--

 

“No. It can’t be over so soon. You deserve it, after all.”

 

Hux’s body jolted, his eyes darting frantically around the room. Like his father, the figure was blurry, but it was still easy to recognize Ben, even in his current state. He was glaring down at him with absolute fury, none of the kindness and warmth that he usually had to be seen. He had a snarl on his face, and he towered over Hux with his head held high.

 

“You think you’re allowed to die that easily?” he demanded. “After everything you did? You fucked up, Hux, and you dragged me into it as well. Won’t even let me remember because you’re too damned _ashamed_. You made me fall for you and left without a kriffing trace. I can’t remember, so you have to suffer for the both of us.”

 

Hux choked back a sob, his body trembling violently. He screamed again as Naos ran the knife down his cheek, hopelessly struggling against his bonds. It was a bad idea, because the more he moved, the deeper the knife was pressed in.

 

“Endure it,” Brendol said.

 

“ _Suffer_ ,” Ben said.

 

And Hux did, because that’s the only option he had.

 

It seemed like hours, but it couldn’t have been longer than thirty minutes. By the time Naos was done, Hux was completely covered in cuts, blood, and sweat. He was heaving and still crying, but his voice was nearly gone at this point, too worn from all of the screaming.

 

Naos put the knife back in his boot, before turning his attention back to the holocam. “I do hope that this has proved to be a lesson to all,” he said, before walking over to where he retrieved the syringe and coming back with a blaster. It was small, but it would do the job.

 

Hux wheezed when he heard Naos come back, but couldn’t writhe away. Naos placed the blaster to Hux’s temple. “Do you have any last words, Hux? One final speech to give to the Order?”

 

Hux could barely let out a pathetic, hoarse whimper. Naos grunted. “Very well. You shall be remembered, general.”

 

He turned the blaster's safety off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo boi, ain't that a doozy.
> 
> I've also just decided which Knight of Ren Naos is supposed to be.
> 
> http://darksideconfidential.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/Ren-1-web.jpg
> 
> ^^^ He's the one labeled as The Monk


	10. Chapter 10

Before Naos could pull the trigger, the alarms went off.

“What…?” Naos looked around, and suddenly the holocamera fell, completely out of power. The room had automatically switched to its manual backup lights, painting everything a dim green. It seemed like someone had managed to hack into the system, shutting down a majority of power. Hux could barely process the situation, pain still burning all over. 

The door slid open, and in came Mitaka with two stormtroopers at his side. “Sir, you need to come quick,” he said quickly.

Naos tilted his head. “What happened?” he asked. He didn't seemed as panicked as he probably should. 

“It's the troopers, sir. The ones in Section C-8 have-- they-- they're practically feral.”

“...feral.” Naos let out a sigh. “Explain yourself, Lieutenant.”

Mitaka gulped. “They're attacking each other, attacking officers, even the maintenance. No one is sure what made them act like this, but it's become borderline homicidal. Even Captain Phasma is having difficulty subduing them. Please, sir, we need your help.”

Naos seemed tired, but put the blaster in a holster on his back, underneath the cloak. “I assume these two are here to guard the general?” He gestured to the two troopers. “You expected me to follow before you even arrived.”

Mitaka visibly resisted the urge to tremble but still nodded. Naos grabbed his staff. “Very well. Let us go, I shall deal with the general when this matter is solved.”

Hux watched as Mitaka lead Naos out, and the two stormtroopers took position on either side of him. They didn't move until the door closed on its own. 

“Get in front of him, and be careful,” said one trooper, a female voice that shared an accent similar to Hux's. 

The other trooper nodded. “You got it,” he said, and Hux thought he recognized it. He wasn’t sure from where, but it seemed like quite a while. His thoughts were interrupted when the first trooper waved her hand, and the restraints on Hux suddenly opened. It was the only thing keeping him up straight, so as soon as he was released, he fell forward. Or, would have if the trooper in front of him didn't catch him. 

Hux groaned in pain, barely able to stand. The stormtrooper held onto him carefully. “Damn, he's lighter than I thought…” 

“Pfft,” the female trooper shook her head humorously. “C’mon, Finn, we have to get going.”

Finn…? Hux thought wearily as he was carefully lifted onto Finn’s back. Must be...a nickname for an FN...or something…

It only just occurred to him that the stormtroopers were taking him away from the interrogation room. Where were they heading then? He turned his head with effort to face the female next to them as she and Finn started speed walking. It took him a couple of tries before he was able to get a word out. “W-- who…?”

The female glanced over at him, before taking off her helmet. She had a kind yet determined face with a firm jaw, and her hair was in three buns that were now messed up thanks to the helmet. Hux didn’t recognize her to be any stormtrooper actually in the Order. “I'm Rey, and this is Finn,” she explained hurriedly as they went. 

“We're here to rescue you,” Finn chimed in.

“Res…” Hux panted a bit, resting his head on the back of Finn’s helmet. He was exhausted and in need of serious medical attention. “...I don’t un...understand...Don't even know you…”

“Maybe not,” Rey agreed. “But you know Ben.”

Hux's breath hitched, eyes widening. How did they know that? This had to be another hallucination, even though it's been at least ten minutes since he last saw one. “Im...possible…” he rasped. “H-He...he doesn't remember--”

“Yes, well, I helped with that,” Rey said, and although she sounded confident, there was something about the way her face lit up that said whatever she did felt like a new accomplishment. “We'll fill you in on everything later. Right now, we'll focus on escaping.”

“We’re here,” Finn said, stopping in his tracks. Hux looked around. This wasn't the hangar, it was the main power room. If it was an escape these two were planning, it wasn't well thought out. There was no one else there but a blond man, one of the technicians judging by attire. His back was turned to them, and it looked like he was tampering with the security system.

“Hey, ‘Matt’!” Finn called. “How long we got until they're on to us?”

“I've bought us a good while,” said the man, and that voice didn't belong to anyone Hux knew named Matt. His heart clenched as the man stood up. “The anger inducing aroma dissolved already, but the troopers are going to be affected for the next hour at least. Plus, I’ve made sure the way to the hangar is all clear of people, so we’re good to go...” 

He turned around, and his eyes instantly locked with Hux's. Hux would have laughed if he had the strength. This was Ben. Ben, he was here, here and ridiculously dressed, but he was still here.

Ben seemed as happy to see Hux as the other was. He was about to run forward, but Finn raised his hands up. “Happy reunion later, okay? I wanna get off this ship as soon as possible.”

Ben bit his lip, not wanting to look away from Hux, but he just patted Finn’s arm. “Fine, let's go.”

Everything was a rush from there. Hux kept on going in and out of consciousness, weakly trying to hang on to Finn. Luckily, Finn was doing most of the work with ease. “Okay, Poe should be waiting for us in the Falcon ready to go,” he announced as the hangar came into view.

“And where do you think you are all going?”

Everyone stopped in their tracks at the sound of Naos’s voice. Ben spun around, and the look on his face, Hux noted, was the same he saw in the hallucinations. Absolutely furious and terrifying. “You…” Ben growled. 

“Hm. I think I like this version of you, boy,” Naos commented with a chuckle, lazily twirling his staff around. “Anger suits you much more than arrogance. The new look is a bit strange, however.”

Ben tore the blond wig off and was about to lunge forward, but Rey placed a hand on his chest. “Don’t jump into this,” she warned softly, before holding her other hand out. Ben huffed, still glaring at Naos, but without even looking down at Rey’s hand, he knew what she wanted. He opened one of the pockets in his orange tool vest and handed something to her. Hux squinted down at it. Some sort of silver cylinder. His vision was too blurry to really see it. 

Rey gripped it tightly, stepping forward. “I think it’d be smart if you let us leave,” she declared, with more confidence than Hux would ever be able to muster up in her situation. 

Naos hummed. “A Jedi? I see...You must be one of Skywalker’s pupils. It should be expected, I suppose. But this is still very curious...Why is a Jedi trying to save someone who leaded the enemy?”

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but it was Ben who interjected. “Because he’s not the enemy, and we’ll do what we can to protect them even if it means slicing you into unrecognizable pieces--”

“Ben!” Rey snapped. 

Naos stopped twirling his staff. “By all means, don’t stop him.” He stepped forward and approached Ben, who stood his ground. “You speak with such passion, smuggler. Such...darkness. It is no wonder the Supreme Leader had taken an interest in you before. Perhaps I should make him consider it once more.”

And then the ferocity drained out of his face, along with most of the color. Hux remembered how terrified Ben was the last time Snoke had spoken to him, and he wanted to hold him just as he did before. Anything to protect him from Snoke. 

Naos suddenly backed away, just in time to avoid to avoid getting sliced by Rey’s lightsaber. It was an impressive thing, double-bladed and green, matching the lights around them. Rather than attacking, however, she held it in a defensive stance in front of them all. Hux wondered why she wasn’t making a move, but then again, he didn’t know how far she was in her Force training or whatever it was called. She may be more powerful than Ben, but that didn’t mean she could necessarily win against Naos with his level of power. Smart girl to to not be rash about the entire ordeal. She would have made a fine soldier.

“Don’t make this harder than it has to be,” she said.

Naos was quiet for a moment, but then stood up straight. “...Fine. You may go.”

“What?” Finn asked incredulously. “Just like that?”

“It has to be a trap,” Ben said.

“No trap,” Naos said. “There will be a time when we meet again. And when we do, you will end up dead. Perhaps because of a trap. Who knows. For the meantime, it’s fine.”

Everyone was quiet. Hux was the one to speak up, coughing as he tried to find his voice once more. “You’d...let them escape. With me. That doesn’t seem like something you would do, no matter how ‘lenient’ you claim to be.”

Naos simply shrugged. “I am obedient to my master,” he said once more, and Hux narrowed his eyes. This had to be a trap of some sort. Snoke had to have something planned, and that was the only reason they were being let go. Maybe not for now, but definitely in the near future. If there was one thing Hux had learned about the Supreme Leader, it was that he was always somehow two steps ahead.

“Go now, before word catches that you all were ever on this ship, or that the general is alive,” Naos said, and he almost sounded bored. 

Rey frowned as she slowly backed up, before nodding to the others. It was a silent agreement of sorts, no matter how reluctant. They all turned back and ran.

 

 

“Wait wait wait. Lemme get this straight.” Poe was in the pilot’s seat of the Falcon, in absolute disbelief. “He just let you go, like that? Well, that’s not suspicious at all.”

Finn sighed, sitting himself down in the co-pilot’s seat. He had gotten out of the stormtrooper armor, now in his much more comfortable outfit, which included Poe’s jacket. “Rey said she sensed an ulterior motive, but the Ren guy’s not going to act on it. Everything is probably going to be taken off of his hands and into someone else’s later on.”

“That’s reassuring,” Poe said. “Ah, well. We can deal with that later, just like we do with everything else. We got what we came for, right?”

Finn smiled a bit and looked over his shoulder. Rey was putting bacta over Hux’s wounds, and he was sipping something that had an antidote to block off the effects of the chemical from earlier. All the while, Ben was hovering over them, barking at Rey every time Hux winced, and she would snap right back at him. 

Even though he was obviously on edge, it was evident to see the relief in Ben. Even in Hux. “Yeah, at least. Although, it’s gonna be weird having my old general along with us.”

Poe laughed and leaned over, pecking Finn’s cheek. “Don’t worry. I’m sure Ben will keep him from yelling orders at you. I mean, just look at them. I think even Han might get a break by the way these two are distracting each other.”

“Speaking of Han,” Finn started. “When do we tell him that we got the Falcon back?”

“Pfft. Wait ‘til we get back home, let the general deal with it. It’s her family getting into trouble, after all. I’m sure she’ll know exactly what to do.”

“All right,” Rey said, finally finishing up her work on Hux. She stood and brushed herself off. “You just need rest, but you should be good to go soon enough.”

“...Thank you,” Hux murmured, staring into his cup. He wasn’t sure how he felt about having people from the Resistance help him, even if they were Ben’s friends. It was odd; they were all so benevolent as they worked with him, nothing like the cold stiffness of the people back in the Order. Figuring out how he should act in return was more awkward than anything.

“No problem,” Rey said, even though of course this had to be the hugest kriffing problem, Hux thought. “Sorry, what was your name again? Armitage?”

“Actually, I’ve never truly liked that name,” Hux admitted, before glancing over at Ben. “I prefer Evan.”

The way Ben beamed at that was probably one of the most endearing things Hux had ever witnessed, even though he wanted to roll his eyes at it. Rey was kind enough to do it for him. “All right, Evan. Good to have you on board. Ben, go lay him down, yeah?”

“I got it.” Ben waved her off, before offering his hand to Hux. It seemed like he regained his charm. Hux couldn’t help but smile a bit and take it.

“So, that was pretty slick back there,” Ben said as he started walking him. They went straight towards Ben’s own room, not to Hux’s surprise or displeasure. “With the whole memory wiping thing.”

Hux deflated. “For someone who’s usually so sly, you truly do know how to kill the moment.”

“I mean it though.” Ben sighed and opened the door to his quarters, allowing Hux to step in first. “Sure, I was beyond pissed when Rey figured out how to bring my memories back and I remembered what Naos did, but...you were trying to protect me. You didn’t have to.”

“I really did,” Hux said. “After all you’ve done for me...I wasn’t going to let you get hurt anymore. Just hearing that scream of yours was torture.”

“It wasn’t as bad as watching you actually get tortured,” Ben countered, and Hux was quick to catch some of the anger from before creep into his voice. “It was on every screen, and everyone we passed was watching it, doing absolutely nothing to help you. I couldn’t stand it.”

Hux frowned, and he reached down to give Ben’s hand a squeeze. “It’s fine now. I’m here. No need to get angry, all right? I’m too tired for that.”

Ben squeezed his hand back and let out a deep breath. “Right. Sorry…”

“You’re fine.” Hux carefully laid down on the bed, trying not to stress any of the wounds from earlier. He then looked up at Ben, almost a bit too hopefully, but it still sent a clear message. Ben smiled faintly and slid right next to him, carefully pulling him close. Hux sighed contently, resting his head on Ben’s chest. It was the opposite of how they slept last time, but Hux didn’t mind a single bit. “Can I ask something?”

“Shoot.”

“Where in the universe did those three come from with such convenient timing?”

Ben laughed. “I woke up in the middle of the night when we were together and went to send a message to them, saying I needed help because I was worried about Snoke.”

“Ah.” Hux yawned, his eyelids feeling extremely heavy. “You’re smarter than I took you for.”

Ben only grinned, gently rubbing Hux’s back. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Make it quick.”

“Do you still want to find some distant planet, by yourself, for sanctu--”

Hux clumsily slapped his hand over Ben’s mouth, too exhausted to even care. “You’re the Force wielder. Read my damn mind and figure it out yourself.”

He felt Ben smile behind his hand, and both were quiet as Ben did as suggested. He let out a pleasant hum. “Oh. I like that much better.”

“Thought you would. Idiot.” Hux still snuggled close to Ben. “Now please, shut up. Sleep is the only way I can deal with everything that’s happened.”

Ben nodded and kissed the top of Hux’s head, who didn’t even think of protesting against it. “Of course. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“...Thank you, Ben.”

“You’re very welcome, Evan.”


	11. Epilogue

_ 6 months later… _

  
  
  
  


“...And with this plan, I don’t see how we can’t get through.”

 

“Really? I can see several flaws.”

 

Hux groaned and looked impatiently over his shoulder. “Sorry, what?”

 

Leia Organa was looking critically at the screen, where Hux’s strategy was displayed. They had been at this for quite a while, trying to plan the raid on a new First Order base, one that was very close to one of their own. Due to the close proximity, they had been trying to figure out a way to make their move without blowing their own location. However, planning was difficult. Hux and Leia had been disagreeing for almost two hours.

 

Leia sighed and stepped up. “Not only does your strategy leave a lot of ways our people can get captured, but you’re overestimating the numbers that you’ve provided. You're also not considering all of the blind spots or the latest report on the base’s layout.”

 

Hux blinked and looked back at the board. The more he stared at it, the more obvious all of the mistakes became. He sighed and rubbed his temples. “Oh.”

 

Leia looked over at another member there. “Discuss further planning while we take a moment,” she said, before she lead Hux out of the room. He hated it, feeling like he was being patronized, but he said nothing against it. The door slid closed behind them, and Leia wasted no time getting to the point. “You're working yourself too hard, you know.”

 

“With all due respect, general, I'm sure I've no idea what you mean,” Hux said, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the wall. His time in the Resistance had made him ease out of most uptight habits he'd acquired growing up, but it just made his attitude all the more evident. 

 

Leia looked at him with a knowing gaze, and Hux had to avert his eyes. He had learned that Leia wasn’t as strong with the Force as her brother was, and yet it was like she could still sense every little thing about anyone. She claimed it was a mother's instinct, but Hux thought for sure it was more than that.

 

“I think you do,” she said. “Ever since the ambush on our last base, you've been working non-stop. It's beginning to take its toll on you.”

 

Hux wanted to disagree, but she had a point. The bags under his eyes were darker than they've ever been, his back ached from hunching over a desk filled with plan after discarded plan every night. He couldn't even remember the last time he slept in his bed, or any comfortable platform for that matter. 

 

“I can hardly be blamed,” he said, running a tired hand through his hair. What used to be gelled back in a neat and orderly fashion was now a ragged orange mess. He hadn't even bothered shaving in a good while, too preoccupied with trying to get ahead of the enemy.

 

Leia sighed. “I realize you don't want a repeat of last time. Nobody does. Many good soldiers were taken down, and we could have lost more--”

 

“How can you speak so calmly about it?” Hux demanded. “Your own kriffing son nearly became a casualty!”

 

Leia shot him a sharp glare, and Hux's lips flattened into a thin line. As frustrated as he was, he knew better than to get on her bad side. “That close call nearly gave me a heart attack, but now that he's here and perfectly safe I have to focus on ensuring nothing like that happens again.”

 

“That's exactly what I'm trying to do!” Hux argued. 

 

“But you're going about it the wrong way,” Leia explained. “This isn't new to you, all of the planning and strategizing. I know you've had to have been through it all before. So you must be aware that in order to be efficient, you have to be well rested, well nourished, and completely alert. You've been none of those things lately.”

 

Pfassk, Hux was having flashbacks of being scolded by his father. Unfortunately, just like Brendol had been, Leia was completely right. He sighed. “I apologize. I suppose I let my emotions get the better of me this time around.”

 

Although still stern, Leia's expression softened. “You haven't been in a relationship with anyone before Ben, have you.” 

 

It wasn't a question. Of course she knew the answer. Hux replied anyway. “No, I haven't.”

 

“It was scary almost losing him.”

 

“Absolutely terrifying.” He was looking down at his feet now. 

 

Leia reached over and patted his arm. “I understand completely. That's why we fight. To protect those we love, to make sure they can live in peace, give them a future to look forward to. And that's why we need to take care of ourselves as much as them.”

 

Hux let out a deep breath. “As always, you have a point, general.”

 

Her lips quirked. “Of course. You shouldn't expect anything else,” she said, before chuckling lightly. “Take a break, Evan. You deserve it as much as you need it.”

 

“I'll warn you now that it'll be quite impossible,” Hux said, but his tone was light.

 

“Not so,” Leia said. “Not if you have the right person to help you.” She then nodded to the side, indicating for Hux to look. 

 

He did so, and nearly jumped when he saw Ben, smiling innocently and watching the two of them. Hux scowled. “How long have you been standing there?”

 

“A while,” Leia and Ben said simultaneously. Ugh. Force users.

 

Ben rolled his eyes, apparently perturbed by the unison answer as well, and took Hux's hand. “Don't worry mom, I'll make sure he doesn't stress himself out too much.”

 

“Knowing you, you'll only cause more for him,” Leia remarked, before waving them off and heading back inside the room. 

 

Ben didn't hesitate to start leading Hux in the opposite direction, and Hux did nothing to object. By now, the ginger was so used to it that he barely even minded. “Sooo,” Ben said, swinging their hands. “Remember when I told you to come to bed unless you wanted to get scolded by my mom?”

 

“Yes,” Hux grumbled.

 

“And who said there would be nothing to scold for?”

 

“...Me.”

 

“Interesting,” Ben said in mock interest. “And didn't you also say something along the lines of, ‘Oh, I'll never join the Resistance, I'm too good for them and they're all inadequate’--”

 

Quickly growing impatient, Hux grabbed Ben by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss to shut him up. The damn brat seemed to have expected it as well, because he smirked into the kiss. 

 

When Hux pulled away, he playfully slapped Ben's arm. “All right, so sometimes you know what you're talking about. But you can't blame me for listening to my own instinct before yours. The amount of trouble you've gotten us into…”

 

“But you don't regret any of it, right?”

 

If there was one thing Hux had been able to tell with his time with Ben, it was when insecurity started to seep into his voice, no matter how hard he tried to conceal it. He stopped walking, forcing Ben to stop as well. Without a word, he leaned up and kissed him once more. It was a gentle one, meant to reassure him. He felt Ben wrap his arms around his waist as he returned the kiss.

 

Hux chuckled gently and hugged him back. “Of course not,” he murmured against his lips. “Now come on. Let's get something to eat. I haven't had a proper meal in a good while.”

 

Ben grinned and squeezed Hux before letting go. “Of course. And Evan?”

 

“Mm?”

 

Ben quickly pecked his cheek. “Love ya.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Sentimental slimeball...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand there we go!
> 
> This was originally just supposed to be a single story, but I've thought up some more things-- one shots, drabbles and what not-- that would be nice for this AU so-- Tada! This is part of a series now!
> 
> (There may be a legitimate sequel story to this too, but that all depends on if I come up with anything, heh)


End file.
